Curiosity
by Memory Rise
Summary: She came in. She sat down. She played, and then she left. I'm curious as to who she is, and where she went. Which is why I am determined to find her, and learn why she was so embarrassed when everyone came to watch. Something about her... it has me intrigued. I need to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: fgheofjhsflneovtuqwntiwechmi lrkwjhxfbwilncfurbvowncmxwef knu I DON'T KNOW I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO TYPE SO I JUST TYPED RANDOM STUFF, OKAY?! LEAVE ME ALONE I'M A REALLY NICE PERSON!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Newbies**

"Huh? Is someone at the door?" I wonder aloud. I'm about to walk over to get it when Tamaki jumps in the way. "No, don't worry, dearest I'll get it!" He says, sprinting to the door. I frown. "It's just a door..." I mutter. He opens the door and greats who ever it is with the usual flattery.

"Welcome to the Ouran high school host club! We're honored to have a lady as beautiful as yourself make your way here to... HEY WAIT, YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!" He shouts once he opens his eyes, jumping back about three feet and revealing the figure standing in the doorway.

What I see is a figure, who is definitely female, wearing the boy's uniform. She has short white hair and bangs that almost fall over her eyes, but not quite, and bright red eyes. She's wearing pink dangly music note earrings and her cheeks are naturally flushed. She pushes Tamaki out of the way via his face and walks into the room.

"Of course I'm a girl, dumbass!" She says. Hikaru strokes his chin. "Then why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?" He says. "Hey, she might be a cross-dresser like Haruhi..." Kauru adds quietly so she can't hear. I clench my fists at my sides.

"Hey! I'm not a cross-dresser! You guys are just making me wear this dumb thing so no one knows I'm a- I mean, uh..." I say, stopping myself before I accidentally blurt out the fact that I'm actually a girl.

"Ha! Like I'd put on that poofy-ass dress! My mom tried to force me into one of 'em, but I beat her out!" The girl replies with a big smile completely ignoring the twins and I.

"YOU BEAT UP YOUR MOTHER?!" Tamaki exclaims, his hand on his ch. The girl laughs. "No way! It means she eventually gave up, silly! Wait a sec, I'm getting off topic!" She says, shaking her head and widening her eyes. She looks up, a bit more serious now.

"My name is Tayuki Kataaniko, and I'm here to check out this host club, what ever that means!" She says, holding up a peace sign. Geez, it's really hard to take this girl seriously. Kauru and Hikaru go right to work.

"Well, come on in..." Kauru says, his hand on her jaw. Hikaru puts his face up close to hers.

"Take a seat, you must be tired," He says in a dreamy voice. Instead of the usual response, a blush, a dreamy sigh, and then a squeal, she punches both of them dead in the face. I snicker.

"EWW, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERVS?!" She exclaims as Hikaru and Kauru lay on the floor, shock written across their faces and hands at their cheeks.

"This is the host club, what were you expecting?" I say to her. She looks at me, eyes wide.

"For two idiots NOT to hit on me!" She says, sneaking an annoyed glance at the twins.

"That's kind of the whole point..." I mutter. She flips her hair and sashays the rest of the way into the room, plopping down on the couch next to me. The rest of the girls in the room eye her suspiciously. She doesn't seem to notice, though. I look at her.

"The host club is meant to entertain young women by flaunting, flirting with, and flattering them." Kyoya says. Tamaki, given up, walks over to an awaiting group of girls. He says something, and they squee with excitement.

"Oh... yeah my friends were talking about it and I was sooper bored so I decided to give it a try!" She says. She turns to me. "So is that all you do here?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah, pretty much." I tell her. She opens her mouth to say something, but then another chorus of squeals comes from the set of couches next to us, where Honey and Mori have probably done something to make them even more convinced that Honey is the cutest thing this planet has ever seen, which is partly true. I might think so too, if I hadn't seen him in action. That kid is a martial arts master.

"Ah. Can I just hang here, then? My mom's SOOPER pissed at me and I can't even walk in the house without her screaming and throwing stuff. She already broke one of my guitars." She says, leaning back and resting her head in her hands.

"Uh, I don't think you can-"

"So what's your name?" She interrupts me. I sigh. I might as well let her stay, she seems like she'd be stubborn and the type to get all angry when she doesn't get her way.

"I'm Haruhi..." I say, picking up my teacup and taking a sip. She looks to me, her eyes suddenly wide with interest and her legs in crossed on the couch.

"Are you gay? Cause I can't be an official musician-slash-broadway actress-slash SOOPER star without having a best gay friend!" She exclaims. I find myself get all defensive.

"Wh-wh-whaa? No, I'm not gay! Haha, where did you get that idea from?" I say nervously. But wait, I'm not actually gay... I'm just a girl. But she doesn't have to know that.

"Aww... but you seem so... feminine!" She says. I feel my right eye twitch.

"Uh... yeah... I get that a lot..." I say, scratching the back of my head nervously. _Crud, if she finds out I'm a girl, she might tell everyone else!_ I think.

"Eh, whatevs. You can still be my bestie!" She says cheerily. I drop my hand slightly. "Yeah... besties..." I say half-heartedly. She turns to me.

"Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Albie!" She says, her eyes wide. I tilt my head in confusion. "Albie...?" I ask. She smiles and lifts a small chunk of her white hair and points to her red eyes. "Short for Albino! That's what everyone called me at my old school! Cuz, ya know, I have white hair and red eyes!" She says, twirling her hair around her pinkie. I nod.

"Okay, I will. Albie, huh?" I say. She nods. "Yup! That's mee! So... as I was walking in here I saw that this is a music room?" She says. I nod again. "Yeah, but nobody uses it so the host club made it their own." I tell her. She looks around. "Are there any instruments? Where? I NEED some musical RELIEF right now!" She says, her hair swishing whenever she turns her head.

"I think there's a piano is the back, but-"

"WHEEEE! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOOOUU!" She shouts, sprinting to the yellow curtain in the back. She yanks it away and stares. She slowly turns her head to me.

"Is this... a FGB-137A by THE STEINWAY AND SONS?!" She exclaims, her eyes widening and almost shining. I shrug. "How should I know?" I say. She sits down on the piano bench and runs her fingers across the keys softly. She rubs her thumb on the golden engraving on the piano.

"OMIGLOB, IT TOTES IS!" She squeals, her hands waving excitedly. I stand up and walk over to the piano, bringing a chair with me. I sit down.

"Are you gonna play something?" I ask her. She looks to me, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Can I?" She says. I nod. "Yeah, go ahead." I tell her. She smiles at me and turns back to the piano. She positions her hands above the keys and takes a deep breath, her eyes closed.

The room falls silent as she plays, of course besides her playing. The various squealing and chattering has died down and every head in the room has turned to Albie. Her eyes stay closed the whole time. She's like a whole new person. The song starts out slow, but then it gets a bit faster. It's beautiful. Her hands dance across the keys effortlessly, she makes it look easy. The song sounds familiar, like I've heard it somewhere? Ugh, I can't put my finger on it...

Gradually, more and more girls gather around to watch her. But she doesn't seem to notice, or care for that matter. It's like she's in her own world. I can't tear my eyes away. It's amazing. She smiles slightly.

Everyone applauds when she finishes. She looks around, sees everyone clapping for her, and blushes. "Goodness! Oh, umm, when did you get here? I didn't know everyone was watching me, I'm sooo sorry, I thought I could use the piano and I just, umm... eep!" She says, closing the piano, standing up, and rushing out of the room. I watch after her. Wow, she was amazing.

"Who was that, Haru-chan?" Honey asks, walking up to me and watching as the door slams behind her.

"I really don't know..." I tell him.

**AN: Ya likey? So I've been watching this, and I'm only like, ten episodes into the series, but I'm already addicted! So funny! If you want to know the song that Albie was playing, here's the link! Just type in the youtube address before it (don't forget the forward slash!), cuz I can't post links here.**

**watch?v=vQ9QOZAPSco&list=PLeSqqmYBW-jSJkPz1tK6kOPZ7RJdQZp8z**

**Anyhoo, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, so tell me whether you like it or not! Please do, and tell me if I have the characters right! Like I said, I'm not that far into the series, so if I get anything wrong, just tell me!**

**Alrighty, byee for now!**

**-TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okey-dokey-lokey, strangers! I'm back with another chappy! Yay! And sorry for all the grammatical/spelling/punctuational errors, I completelt forgot to edit all together... oh, well! Time for the next chappy! Yay!**

**And, to my first reviewer, Square Root of Three, yes! I'm totally loving it! It earned a spot up there with my favorites, second only to Soul Eater, with the first episode! And I love the twins! Especially Hikaru, but just because he's played by Todd Haberkorn, the same voice actor as Death the Kid from Soul Eater! Thank you for asking! :D**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Search for Albie**

"I think she's in our class..." The twins say together. I nod. "Yeah, she sits a few seats behind me..." I confirm. Tamaki nods. "Good... this will make it easier to figure out where she is!" He says.

"Why are you so intent on finding her anyway?" I ask him. He smiles stupidly and holds his hands at his cheeks. "Because of you, my sweet! You two seem to be close and I will do what ever it takes to uncover her hiding place for you!" He says. I roll my eyes. "Oh, brother..." I mutter.

"Plus he wants you to have a female friend to bring out the girl in you." Kyoya adds. Tamaki glares at him. "What? No way! I'm doing it for your benefit only, my dear Haruhi!" He says, frantically looking to me.

"Look, I couldn't care less about why. I just want to find her..." I say, starting towards the door. I walk down the hallway and happen to glance out the window on my way past it. It's a good thing I did, because I see a white-haired figure sitting criss-crossed on the rim of the fountain. I make my way down to the courtyard hurriedly.

"Albie!" I say once I get to her. She looks up from the fountain, gasps and shoots upright.

"Oh! Haruhi, you scared me!" She says, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry for startling you, but everyone in the Host Club, including me, has been wondering why you just ran off yesterday. That song you played was beautiful, you have no reason to be embarrassed." I tell her. She blushes.

"Oh, umm, yeah it is pretty nice, isn't it?" She responds. I nod. "It is. What song was it? It sounds familiar," I say, sitting on the bench near the fountain. She sits down next to me.

"It's the piano cover of a song called Apologize by One Republic." She says.

"I've never heard of that band... or song, for that matter..." I say, my finger at my chin as I search through my mind for something like it. She smiles.

"You wouldn't, they're an American band." She says. I look back to her. "They're American?" I ask. She nods.

"Yup! I moved her from America last week, I'm attending here on a music scholarship!" She replies cheerily.

"I didn't know this school gave out music scholarships..." I say. She nods. "It's a new thing they started just this year! But you have to have good grades too, or else they won't let you in no matter how good you are." She explains.

"Oh, I see. Well, you're definitely an amazing musician." I tell her. She blushes. "Thanks, I've been musically trained since I was four years old!" She says. Wow, she was only four when she started with music? Well, all the famous musicians today have been practicing for a really long time, so to get to that level I guess she would have had to train for a while.

"Wow. That's a long time." I say. She smiles. "Yes, music has been my passion ever since. I come from a long line of classical musicians, so it's natural for me to be one as well. Although along with my classical training I have also taught my self more modern techniques. Sheesh, look at me, I'm giving you a whole history lesson..." She says, her cheeks turning even redder. I smile.

"No, it's fine! I'm actually here on a scholarship as well, but it's just a regular one." I tell her. She looks to me.

"You're not a girl, are you?" She asks suddenly. I feel my cheeks get hot.

"What? No way! Where would you get that idea, I'm totally a guy!" I say quickly. She points to me.

"I'm not stupid, I know you are. So why are you pretending to be a girl?" She asks, her eyes wide. I blink and let my shoulders fall. I might as well tell her, she already knows.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. It's complicated, so don't ask." I say quietly. She smiles.

"Omiglob, this would make such a great song!" She exclaims, her eyes squeezed shut with gle and her hands waving in front of her. I look at her funny.

"A song?" I ask. She nods enthusiastically. "Yes! I've been trying to find an interesting and rare topic to write a song about, and I think I just found one! I've already written songs about everything else! You know, love songs, breakup songs, marriage songs, songs about clubs, songs about getting drunk, etcetera." She says. I look at her.

"For your sake I hope you don't write from experience..." I mumble. She laughs. "Oh, goodness no! I swear I've never been to a club or had an ounce of alcohol! But I have fallen in love before..." She says with a dreamy sigh. Then, suddenly she clenches her fist and she wears an irritated look on her face, her red eyes shining with angst.

"And I've had my heart broken more than my share of times..." She says through clenched teeth. But then she goes back to her normal, cheery self again. "And of course I've never been married! I am only in high school, after all!" She says with a smile. I blink. Jeez, she can get scary...

"So I'll assume you're not filthy rich like most other students here?" I say, changing the subject. She giggles. "No, I am!" She says.

"Then why are you here on a scholarship?" I ask.

"Oh, it's because my mom and dad make me pay for everything myself. Unless it's necessary, but according to them this school wasn't, so I would have had to pay for it myself. But I'm afraid that I always spend my money on instruments... the money I was going to use to enroll I accidentally spent on the most beautiful barry sax you'll ever see!" She says. _How can you accidentally spend money?_ I think to myself.

"Barry sax?" I ask. She nods. "It's short for baritone saxophone! I've been trained on the alto, and I taught myself tenor, but I've always wanted to try the baritone! So I just had to buy it when I saw it at a music store here in Japan! Now all I need is a soprano to complete the set!" She says with a squeal.

"Oh... Well, that's good, I guess." I say. She nods. "You betcha! I also play flute, violin, guitar, clarinet, trumpet, cello, bass, electric guitar, bass guitar, and keyboard! Although I guess piano and keyboard are basically the same thing..." She says.

"That's a lot of instruments," I say. She grins. "Yes, but the saxophone is definitely my fave! It was the first instrument I ever learned to play, besides the recorder. But I don't count that, since in America at least it's a mandatory thing to learn." She continues. She sure has a lot to say.

"Sounds pretty neat." I say. She blinks twice and nods. "Oh, yes! It is!" She says. I open my mouth to respond, but I'm interrupted.

"TAYU-CHAN!" A cutesy voice yells from behind me. A tenth of a second later, a little blonde figure bounces into Albie's lap. She stares at him, obviously deciding whether she should shove him off or just leave him there.

"Umm, hi...?" She says, confused. I sigh. "This is Honey. Believe it or not, he's a third year student here." I tell her. She gasps.

"Whoa! You're in high school?" She asks, looking down at him. He nods, putting on an adorable expression.

"OMIGLOB, YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" She says, wrapping him in a bear hug. He laughs as she toys with him, pinching his cheeks, rubbing his head, etc.

"You found her?" Tamaki's voice says from behind me. I turn around and see him leaning on the armrest of the bench.

"Yeah, she was just sitting near the fountain by herself. Come to think of it, I wonder what she was doing...?" I wonder aloud. I look to Albie, who's still gushing over Honey-senpai.

"I honestly don't care, as long as your happy!" He says.

"Whatever..." I mumble.

"Omiglob, I am soo coming back to the Host Club EVERY DAY! I can't stay away from somebody as adorable as you!" Albie says, pinching and pulling at Honey's cheeks. He giggles.

"I like you, Tayu-san! You're fun!" He says, hugging her middle. She blushes and squees.

"SO KAWAII!" She exclaims. At least she'll come back to the Host Club. This way I can learn more about her.

**Okay! Second chapter! Herey-goes! Hope ya like! Please review, guys! I LOVE reviews! Thank yooouu!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay! New chapter! Sorry it took a while, I wrote it, and since my mouse is weird and if you move your finger sideways, it goes back a page, then I accidentally swiped my finger sideways and POOF! ALL TOTALLY GONE! Then I got sooper mad and I just lost the will to re-write... But I'm forcing myself to know, just for you all out there reading my stories. The things I do for you guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Special Guest**

"Hello...?" I say, gripping the door tighter than I probably have to. I poke my head inside. No one seems to notice me, though. I step into the room completely and tug on my blue uniform jacket. I look around the room, where the usual huge wave of girls are sitting at various couches, squealing with delight at anything the host club member entertaining them says.

"Hey Albie!"A voice says from my right. I gasp and slap my hand over my mouth. I turn to see Haruhi, standing next to me and holding a tray of teacups.

"Oh, jeez Haruhi you need to stop that..." I say, closing my eyes and attempting to catch my breath.

"Sorry about that... I'll just tap your shoulder next time." She says. I nod. "Yeah, that might work a little better." I say. She laughs.

"So this is your first time?" She asks. I nod again. "Yeah, could you help me out? I'm still kinda new to this..." I tell her. She nods and points to a group of couches near the back.

"You're with Honey-senpai, right? He's right over there, so just head on over." She says. I follow her gaze and smile. "Thanks, Haruhi!" I say, waving to her as I make my way over to where she pointed me.

"No problem! Have fun!" She calls after me. I smooth down my jacket when I get over there. The second Honey notices my presence, he grins and jumps up. "TAYU-CHAN! I KNEW YOU'D COME!" He says. I smile and pat his head. "Yeah, I'm here!" I tell him. He giggles as I tickle him. The girl who was originally sitting next to him crosses her arms.

"Hey, why are you so special?" She complains. I look up at her with false cheeriness. "Oh, I'm sorry! I had no idea he was your personal dog toy! Here, let me just give him back..." I tell her. I look down at Honey, who's ignoring our conversation and hugging my leg.

"Oops! It looks like he's busy!" I say. "But maybe if you stopped being so bitchy, he'd like you better!" I tell her. She frowns. Honey looks up at us, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, don't fight guys! It makes me sad when people fight over me..." He says, sniffling and wiping his eye with the back of his hand. I smile at him. "Oh! Honey, don't be sad! Here, I promise I won't fight with her anymore, okay? Pinkie promise!" I say, extending my pinkie. He looks at the both of us, then he wraps his pinkie finger around mine and we touch our thumbs together.

"There, now why don't you pay attention to everyone, does that sound alright?" I say in a gentle voice. He nods and sits down on the couch. I plop down next to him.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a temper..." I apologize to the girl. She blinks, then holds out her hand. "It's fine. My name's Kanata. You were the girl on the piano yesterday, weren't you?" She says. I take her hand and shake it.

"Yeah, that was me. My name's Tayuki." I say, returning to my usual authentic cheeriness. The girl next to her grins. "Oh! You were wonderful! It was such a beautiful song!" She says. I blush. "Oh, uh, thanks!" I say. Geez, I know they're just being nice but sometimes compliments get on my nerves. I mean, I get them so much it's not even funny. I know, I sound really selfish right now. But I'm just telling the truth.

"Can you play again, Tayu-chan? I wanna hear you play!" Honey says from beside me. I turn an even brighter shade of red. "No! I mean, uh, no thanks... I wouldn't want to disturb anyone again..." I say. He gives me bambi eyes.

"Pwease? For me?" He says, puffing out his lower lip. Kanata and the other girls nod. "Yes! Please?" They beg. Ugh, Honey! Why do you have to be so damn cute?

"Fine..." I mutter. Honey smiles, shoots upright,and drags me over to the piano. I should play a less-chalenging piece, that way everyone won't crowd around me like yesterday. I might not look it, but I have huge stage fright. Yeah, a few people are okay, but a whole crowd of them? It makes me sooper nervous.

I choose a classic, Fur Elise. Just because it's so frequently played that it seems it'd be the least likely to be noticed. When I think of playing a piece, or listen to one, I always pay attention to the right hand rather than the left. I don't know why, though.

_E, Eb, E, Eb, E, Eb, E, B-D-C-A... C-E-A-B, E-G#-B-C...E, Eb, E, Eb, E, Eb, E, B-D-C-A... C-E-A-B... E-C-B-A..._

Honey, Mori, and the four girls we were sitting with join me at the piano and watch me play. I try my best to stay quiet and keep my eyes open, but eventually my fingers take over and my eyes flutter closed. And then the dynamics kick in.

The song is supposed to be three minutes, twenty seconds flat if you play it at the right tempo. That's plenty of time for everyone to gather around me like yesterday. But, surprisingly, when I open my eyes the only other person who has come to watch is Haruhi. I let put a breath I didn't know I was holding as everyone applauds.

"Thanks, it was nothing..." I say, sneaking various peeks behind them to see whether people were watching from their seats this time. But everyone seems to be focused on their specific hosts.

"You're so amazing!" The third girl, who's name I think was Yumi, gushes. I stand up and close the piano. "Now that that's over and done with, let's go sit back down." I say, walking back over to the group of couches.

_Phew,_ I think to myself, _I'm__ glad I got that over_ with...

**AN: Okey-dokey! Hope you likey! I'm getting these out as fast as I can, so bear with me. I'm running like, three fanfics at once. Anyway, read and review! :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, to Square Root of Three, I am going to use your idea. Just because it seems like it'd be freakin' awesome. So there. Are ya ready kids?**

**(Aye-aye, captain!)**

**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**(AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH...**

* * *

"No." I say, crossing my arms.

"But why not?" Haruhi says. "I think it would be pretty fun to see which one of you is the better pianist!" She says, looking between Tamaki and I. I roll my eyes.

"Not to be cocky or anything, but I've been playing for eleven years. I think we know who would win a competition like that." I say, looking at the blonde-haired boy standing in front of me.

"Just because you've been playing longer doesn't mean you're better. You haven't even heard me play before." He says. I shake my head. "Nope. Plus, I have stuff to do too." I tell him. He looks at me with a blank expression. "Like what?"

_Uhmm, howabout fanfiction writing and dancing around my room to Paramore?_ Yeah, no. Not a good excuse.

"Stuff you don't need to know about. Since when does my personal life concern you?" I ask.

"Usually, Tayuki-san gets home at about three-thirty. After doing homework, she normally attends to her fanfiction blog, which is fairly popular on the site. Other than that, she spends plenty of time in her music studio composing various pieces, ranging in all genres depending on how she is feeling at the moment she writes them." Kyoya-senpai pipes up. I blush.

"HEY, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT STUFF? THAT IS MY PERSONAL BUSINESS, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BLURT IT TP EVERYONE HERE?!" I shout at him, scrambling for the notebook he read it all from.

"I think you'd have time to play a measly piano song." Tamaki-senpai says. My face gets even hotter.

"Tayu-chan, I didn't know you wrote fanfiction!" Honey-senpai says. I sigh.

"If I do this, will you keep your noses out of my personal life?" I say, re-crossing my arms. Tamaki nods. "Promise." He says. I sigh again. "Fine. One song, and that's it, you hear me?" I say. Tamaki grins and rushes over tot he piano. He sits down and opens the top.

"I'll even go first!" He says, positioning his hands over the keys. He takes a deep breath.

The piece he plays is cheery and upbeat. Ha! If this idiot thinks he can outplay me with something like that, then he's wrong! Just wait until you hear all the twisted, confusing, dark pieces some people compose. Like, for example, Soul's piano song! From my fave show EVAR, Soul Eater! THAT is the type of piece I wouldn't be able to compete with. I've tried a billion times to figure it out, and I'm still learning it. And I started it A YEAR ago.

He finishes, and I applaud politely like everyone else. He stands up and I switch places with him. "Your turn." He says as I slide onto the piano bench. I smile. He's so going down.

Hmm... what to play... Maybe I could play another cover? No, I need something that will totally humiliate him... I'm such a bad person...

Ah! That's it!

I close my eyes. This, Tamaki-senpai, this is real piano music.

I press the first keys and my hands fly across the keyboard. The music that emits from the piano is dark and confusing, but it's by far my favorite piece besides the ones I've written. It's called Water Circles by a composer named Mia Jang. She's always been my favorite.

My eyes close and I listen to the music I'm making. So far, so good. If I weren't playing, I would imagine the face that Tamaki-senpai is probably making right now. But if I break my concentration, I'll just humiliate myself.

I open my eyes. The applause is way louder and more enthusiastic then when Tamaki played. I grin at him. "I think we all know who won that one." I tell him. He smiles right back at me.

"Oh, I knew from the start that you were going to win." He says. My smile fades and my shoulders slump. "...huh...?" I mutter, my eyes getting wide. He nods. "Yup! We all just wanted to hear you play! And let me just say it was amazing!" He says. I blink three times before it finally sinks in.

"Why you little... COME HERE AND LET ME RIP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES YOU BIG PIECE OF BULL SHIT! I COULD HAVE BEEN WRITING OR COMPOSING BY NOW! YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU BLONDE LITTLE BITCH!" I yell, jumping at him and wrapping one arm around his neck while digging my knuckles into his head.

"OWOWOWOWOWW! HEY, CUT THAT OUT!" He shouts, trying to pry me off of him.

"Umm, maybe you should..." Haruhi starts, but I ignore her. "I AM NEVER, EVER PLAYING FOR ANY OF YOU AGAIN!" I scream, noogie-ing him even harder.

**AN: Hope you like it! Thanks to Square Root of Three, the brilliant mind who came up with this idea! See ya next time! Read and Review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay! New chappy! Shh, I'm writing on a school computer, lolz... oh, well! I only have like five minutes, so on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'll figure this out later...**

"HELLOOO?" I shout into the empty-ish house. No response. I'm surprised, usually I'd be ambushed by maids, butlers, and other people seeking to keep me happy. But that really doesn't take much.

I drop my bag in the kitchen and run up the three flights of stairs (which is a serious pain, might I add) to my music studio. Screw homework, I need to get composing.

Hmm... I probably should have asked Haruhi what kind of song she wanted. It is inspired by her, after all. I need some inspiration.

I slip my iPod out of my pocket and walk over to one of the speakers. I plug it in, choose a song, and start to play air guitar.

"DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAYDAY!" I sing with Steven Tyler. This is a song obout cross-dressing, at least I think it is. Oh, well.

"DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAYDAY!

DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAYDAY!

DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LAYDAY!"

"Umm, mistress?" I quiet voice asks, the door to the studio creaking open. I smile and grab a remote, turning the music down enough where I can hear her.

"Yeah? What's up, Fuyuko?" I ask her. She holds her hands behind her back.

"Your brother is home. He would like to talk to you." She says. I frown.

"Ugh... what does that idiot want?" I mumble as I pause the music and walk towards the stairs. I slide down the railing and land in my socks.

"Hey! Ky! Whadaya want?" I yell to my older brother. He pops his head out of the kitchen, still wearing his uniform. He's only a year older than me, but he's sooper tall.

"Oh, hey Albie. I just heard you started visiting the host club, am I right?" He asks me. I nod. "You heard right." I tell him. I walk into the kitchen and plop down next to my younger sister, Tabby. Her real name is Tabitha, but we all just call her Tabby.

"Those guys annoy me. Especially that Suoh kid. Careful not to get too involved," He says. I roll my eyes. "Please. Don't make me laugh. Actually, scratch that, laughing is fun!" I say. He sighs and sits down next to me, a glass of coke in hand.

"Eh. So how was school?" He asks. I shrug. "Same as ever. Howabout you?" I ask. He shrugs back. "Same. I really wish I could be going to an art school, though..." He says. Ky, if you haven't already guessed, is an artist. He's amazing. In kindergarten, he was the only one who never drew stick figures.

"I had a lota fun today! My teacher taught us contemporary dance!" Tabby pipes up. I smile at her. Tabby is a dancer. And one of the best I've ever seen, considering she's only eight. My family is very arts integrated, what with Tabby being a dancer, Ky an artist, and me a musician. But all of us decided to enroll in Ouran academy, Tabby being the only one not having to pay for it herself. She's in the Ouran elementary.

Ky, on the other hand, goes to Ouran high with me.

"That does sound like fun! Welp, if that's it then I gotta go compose some. I got the best idea for a song EVAR!" I tell them, shooting back up and sprinting out of the room. I finally get back upstairs, catch my breath, and then BAM.

I GOTZ IT!

Aha! That would work for a cross-dresser song!

Piano... I'm going to need a piano... and a slow drum track, too... I use my mix board to make it sound slowish... this is going to be great!

* * *

"ALBIE! GET DOWN HERE!" A voice shouts.

"HWAAH!" I shout, shooting upright. I look around. Still in the studio. And the clock says it's morning. Crud! I'm going to be late!

I switch into my uniform and snatch my song book. I slide down the railing and snatch my bag from the kitchen.

"Yo," Ky says, looking to me. I smile. "Hey! What time is it? We're going to be late!" I say. He shrugs and checks the clock.

"Crap, you're right!" He says. He grabs an apple, sticks it in his mouth, and rushes past me. I run after him. "Hey! Wait for me, Ky!" I shout.

"Mistress? Good morning, are you late?" Fuyuko asks. I smile at her as I pass and sprnt out the front door.

"Ky... why... are you... so damn fast...?" I say between breaths when I finally catch up. He shrugs. "Why are you so damn slow?" He asks. I frown. "Whatevs." I say. We walk up to the big school building and walk to our seperate home rooms.

"Hey, Albie!" Haruhi says when I walk in. I smile cheerfully and plop down in the desk next to her. "Sup?" I say, running my fingers through my hair messily. I probably look ridiculous. Well, I did fall asleep on a piano...

"You look tired," She says. I nod. "Mm-huh... I stayed up all night songwriting... wanna see? It is about you, after all..." I say, flipping through my songbook in search of the song I wrote last night. I hand it to her.

"Wow, Albe! This is amazing!" She says. I smile. "Thanks!" I say. Hikaru turns to us and snatches the songbook out of Haruhi's hands.

"Hmm... gee, I didn't know you felt that way, Haruhi! So sad about the fact that you have to hide your gender that you went and wrote a whole song about it!" He says. Kaoru cranes his neck to read it.

"Actually, Albie wrote it." She says. They turn to her. "Albie?" They ask. I wave. "That would be me," I say, grabbing my songbook and flipping it shut.

"Oh, so you're a musician and a songwriter?" Koru says, leaning his elbows on Haruhi's desk. I nod. "Didn't Kyoya-senpai already blurt it to all of you?" I say, remembering yesterday when we had the 'piano playing competition.' I have to remember to lock my windows when I get home.

"Oh, yeah..." Hikaru mutters. I roll my eyes. "Anyway, so are there any club acticities today?" I ask. Haruhi nods. "Yeah, are you going to come?" She asks. I nod. "Probably. But I'm not going to play again." I tell them.

Haruhi smiles. "As long as you're coming, that's fine with me!" She says. I smile back. The twins have alredy engaged themselves in a conversation of their own.

"Great, my fingers are starting to get tired from all this playing..." I say. But then again, I was playing all last night... it's a good thing th studio has sound-proff walls, or else I would have kept the whole house awake.

**AN: I know, not a very good way to end, but I'm kind low on time. Luckily, I got the chance to write again because our teacher never showed up so we got free time. Yay! Anyhoo, read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yoyoyoski, broskis! New chapter! Yay! Ugh, how come I can never think of anything to say? Meh, whatever... Read and review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Weekend Alone**

"Albie!" I turn towards the door. A white head of hair pokes its way into music room #3.

"Ky? What're you doing here?" I ask my brother as he steps all the way into the room, smoothing down his jacket.

"I came to see you, what do you think?" He says as girls nearby sneak peeks at him behind their tea cups. I stand up and walk over to him.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of a host club?" I say to him. He glances over my shoulder to Tamaki-senpai, then turns back to me, his green eyes shining. "I don't. But since you're here, I decided to give it a shot." He says. I smile. "Well come on in!" I say, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him over to the couch I was sitting on. He plops down next to me awkwardly, his hands folded in his lap.

"Haruhi, this is Ky, my older brother!" I tell Haruhi, gesturing to him. He nods. "Nice to meet you," He says, holding out his hand. Haruhi shakes it and takes a sip of her tea. It's all I can do not to snicker. He has no idea...

Since Haruhi currently has no visitors, I had been hanging out with her until Ky got here.

"So this is all you do here?" He asks. Haruhi nods. "Yeah, pretty much. We don't usually have male guests here, though." She says. He nods. "So I'm a first. Ever considered a hostess?" He says, nudging my shoulder with his. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, right. Guys aren't really into this kind of thing. It's really for girls." I tell him.

"Than why am I here?" He asks. I shrug. "I don't know, why are you here? And tell the truth this time, I know you wouldn't have come just to see me." I say to him. He frowns.

"Okay, fine. I needed to tell you something." He says. I nod, teacup in hand. "Spit it out, then." I say.

"Mom's going on a business trip this weekend, so we have the house to ourselves, besides the servants and stuff." He says. I grin. "You know what that means?" I say to him. He shakes his head. "No, what does it mean?" He asks. I stand up, holding ym fist in the air.

"PAAAARTAAAYY!" I shout, doing a little dance. He grabs my shoulder and sits me back down. "No." He says. I frown. "Aww, why nooot?" I whine. He shakes his head. "Nope. Mom's counting on us to be responsible. This is the first time she's ever left us without a guardian, and we can't blow it." He says. I put on bambi eyes.

"PWEEEEZE?" I beg. He stares at me.

"Oh, alright! Fine! But if one of the maids tell on us then you're going to take full punishment, right?" He says. I nod. "Pinkie promise!" I say. He smiles.

"CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO FLY, STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE!" We recite together, doing the correct motions with the words.

"What was that?" Haruhi asks. I laugh. "It's a looooong story!" I tell her. She shrugs. It's so great to have an older brother who's a brony!

"So what kinda party are you guys going to throw?" Haruhi asks. I shrug. "Who knows? But it'll be awesome!" I say confidently.

"And I'm going to invite all you guys to come to it! A host club party! Yeah, that sounds great!" I say, imagining it already.

"That sounds fun, I guess." Haruhi says. I nod.

"Yup! Howabout... just a casual party? Or maybe a cosplay party! Yeah, that's perfect!" I say, turning to Ky. "We can wear our Soul Eater cosplays!" I tell him. He laughs. "Sure, why not?" He says. Last year for halloween, I went as Maka and Ky as Soul. Tabby dressed up as Blair, in cat form of course. Eight-year-olds should NOT wear that kind of clothing. So we just took black clothes, a cat tail, some ears, and a cosplay Blair hat from ebay.

"Wait, I have an idea! Howabout we ALL go in Soul Eater cosplay?!" I exclaim, standing up. I round up all the host club members, ignoring the complaints of the girls they were entertaining.

"Hmmm... Maka..." I say, pointing to Haruhi. I move to the twins. "Liz and Patty..." I say, adjusting my finger-aim to Honey and Mori. "Hey, Ky, do you think they would fit as Black Star and Tsubaki?" I ask, turning to my brother.

"Hmm... I don't really know them, but I've heard of them. And yeah, I think that would work." He says. I move on to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Kyoya-senpai, I think you would be Death the Kid... and Tamaki would be Blair!" I say. I turn to my brother.

"And I can borrow your Soul costume!" I say to him. He shrugs. "Sounds cool to me." He says with a grin. "Shut up! Of course it's cool, it's Soul!" I say.

"I hate to intrude, but what's the meaning of this?" Tamaki says, poking his head in between my brother and I. I laugh.

"I'm throwing a cosplay party! And all members of the Host Club are invited! But ONLY if you come in Soul Eater cosplay!" I say. Kaoru frowns.

"Hey, then that means if we're Liz and Patty..." He says. Hikaru looks to me.

"The we have to dress up like slutty girls!" He exclaims.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Cosplay party, mutha fuckas! Hellz yesh!**

**Alright, so I finally finished watching the series! And I cried at the ending! OMG, it wasn't like, sad or anything, but I couldn't help crying! :') Geez, I'm so pathetic...**

**On with the story! Read and review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: PARTAY!**

"Yes! These are PERFECT!" I say, holding up the costumes my brother made. "Eh. It was nothin'. Sewing is actually kinda fun sometimes." He says, shrugging.

"Yes, sewing is VERY manly, Ky." I tell him, grabbing the cosplay outfits and walking out of the room. Right on cue, the doorbell rings.

"I GOT IT, FUYUKO! DON'T WORRY!" I shout as I drop the costumes on a chair in the front hall and slide to a stop at the door. She nods as I pass. "Yes, mistress. Oh, and the food for the party is almost ready," She adds. I turn around and smile at her. "Great!" I say, grabbing the door handle and pushing it down. I pull it open and see none other than the Host Club, wearing all casual clothes, standing on my doorstep.

"Hiya, guys! Come on in, Ky just finished your costumes!" I say, stepping back so they can file in. As Hikaru and Kaoru pass, I feel my cheeks get hot. Geez, they look sooper-cute with those sleeveless shirts on!

I shake my head. Nothing! I never said anything!

"Alright, so here's yours, Haruhi, and Tamaki, I had Ky make the male version of Blair, so you wouldn't have to wear a bikini or a dress! You too, Mori!" I say, handing them the gender-bent costumes.

"What about us?" Kaoru says, holding up his puffy shorts. I shake my head. "Nope! Cause Liz and Patty don't wear dresses!" I say, grinning evilly.

"Aww..." Hikaru says as he and his brother fiddle with the ties.

"Bathrooms are over there," I say, pointing. "Haruhi, you can come with me and change in my room!" I say. She nods and hugs her costume to her chest.

"Hey, wait! You two can't change in the same room!" Tamaki complains, holding his hand out to Haruhi. She turns to him. "What, so I can change in the same room as you guys? I don't think so." She says, following me upstairs to my room. I grab my Soul costume and stick my tongue out at him. He frowns.

"Okay, so you go over there and change, and I'll be over here in the recording booth if you need me!" I say, closing the door. She nods and I yank down the curtain to cover the window. I strip off my sweats and t-shirt and slip on my cami. I stick my arms through the sleeves of the yellow and black sweatshirt and pop my head through the top. I hop around the room, pulling the red skinny jeans up with each bounce. Finally, I slip my toes in the yellow an black sneakers and pull the headband down over my head.

"Perfect!" I say, looking in the mirror up against the wall. I catch myself. "Uhmm, I mean, uh, cool!" I say in a deep man-voice. I giggle and stick my hands in my pockets. Wow, I never realized how much I look like Soul! We're both albinos! Haha!

"Hey, Haruhi? Are you done yet?" I say, knocking on the door. "Yeah! You're good!" She says. I open the door. Haruhi wears Maka's usual attire, a plaid skirt with a yellow sweater vest and a long, black jacket that goes down to her ankles and buttons up over her chest. Haruhi slips on her white gloves and slips the wig over her head. I wave my hands in front of me excitedly.

"AWW, YOU LOOK SO CUTE! I mean, what's up, tiny tits?" I ask in my man-voice. She frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She asks, her arms over her chest. I laugh.

"It's Soul's nickname for Maka, silly!" I tell her. She takes her arms down. "Oh, sorry... haha!" She says. I open the door to the studio and let her out first.

"PPFFFFTTT-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh when I see everyone. Hikaru and Kaoru blush and Honey struggles to keep his chin above the high collar. Mori fiddles with his pony tail, Tamaki adjusts his hat, and Kyoya seems to be the only one comfortable in his cosplay.

"Shut up!" Kaoru says. I laugh even harder. I walk up to the twins and poke their bare bellies. "Boop! Hahahaa!" I giggle. They both slap their arms across their stomachs.

"Hey, Albie? do the costumes fit? I can trim 'em up if you want..." Ky calls down the stairs. He catches sight of the twins and explodes laughing, leaning on the railing for support.

"That's why you wanted me to make them to fit guys!" He says once he's caught his breath. I roll my eyes as the twins blush.

"The rest of them seem to fit fine, am I right?" Ky says, examining each of the host club members and occasionally lifting small pieces of cloth. I nod. "Yup! These are great!" I tell him. He shrugs. "Eh." He walks into the kitchen.

"Mistress?" Fuyuko says, emerging out of the living room. I look at her. "What's up?" I ask her. She holds her hands behind her back. "All the decorations have been set up." She says I smile. "Great!" I say to her. Jonathan, our chef, walks out of the kitchen. "And the food is ready as well." He says. I nod. "Also great! The party starts in fifteen minutes, so go ahead and get it all out!" I say. I turn to the host club as Fuyuko and Jonathan walk back into the kitchen.

I turn to the host club. "You guys wanna look around?" I ask them.

"Sure, that sounds time-consuming." Kyoya-senpai says before anyone else can respond. I nod and head towards the door leading to the basement. I open it and walk down the stairs, the sound of classical music filling my ears.

"Tabby?" I say, stepping into the dance studio. She finishes a turn and looks to me. She's wearing a black leotard and black tights, and her white hair is pulled back into a tight ballet bun. She smiles and runs over to me.

"Hey Albie! I like your Soul costume! You look just like him!" She says.

"I was practicing my ballet! Do you wanna watch?" She asks. I smile back at her. "Not right now, sweetie. The party starts in a bit, so if you need anything just ask Fuyuko, okay?" I tell her. She nods. "Okay!" She says, twirling back to the center of the room.

Tabby's dance studio is really cool looking to me. It's painted black and a mirror stretches along the far wall. The floor is wooden and a ballet bar stretches in front of the mirror. A single staircase in the corner leads upstairs.

"Alright, well have fun! Don't turn the music up too loud, okay?" I tell her. She nods and jumps in the air, her legs spreading outwards in a split.

The doorbell rings right as I get upstairs. Tamaki runs to it, looking to me as he passes. "Should I get it?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah, I think you should," I say. He makes his way towards the door, opens it, and steps back so the first group of girls can enter.

"Welcome! We're glad you could make it!" He says to them. I cross my arms and watch.

"Oh, Tamaki, you look so hot in that cosplay outfit!" One of the girls giggles. I roll my eyes. Tamaki smiles.

"Thank you very much, it joys me to know you think well of me! You look beautiful yourself!" He says. I sigh and walk into the dining hall.

"Hey! Stop eating the snacks!" I say to Honey-senpai. He grins at me in his Black Star cosplay and shoves one last cupcake into his mouth before wiping it with a napkin. "I couldn't help it! These sweets looked so delicious I had to try all of them!" He says with an angelic smile.

"The guests are starting to arrive, so go ahead out there!" I tell him and Mori-senpai.

"Oh! Already? Yay!" Honey exclaims, running past me. Mori follows shortly without saying a word.

"Where's everyone else...?" I wonder, looking around the rest of the first floor.

After rounding up the rest of the host club, I watch as they flaunt more and more girls as they enter my home. I sit down in a chair and take a sip of punch. The music has started to play and I hum the lyrics to myself.

"Hey, Albie!" A voice says behind me. I turn around to see Hikaru, standing behind me.

"Oh, hey Hikaru. Where's Kaoru?" I ask him. He looks to the space I set out as a dance floor. "Dancing with some girl. What are you doing over here all alone?" He asks. I shrug. "I dunno, there's not really much to do besides dance, and I'm not good at that..." I tell him. He smiles.

"Then I show you." He says, holding out his hand. I smile and stand up. "Sure. Why not." I say, placing my hand in his. He grins and leads me out onto the dance floor.

The song changes to Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera. I look at him as the song plays.

"Do you know this song?" I ask him. He nods. "Yeah, why?" He responds, placing his hand on my hip. I rest mine on his shoulder and he leads.

"Do you know what song Pitbull sampled to make it?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"It's a song by a band called a-ha. The song is called Take On Me. It's one of my favorites." I tell him. He nods. "Good to know." He says. We stay silent for a while, me being extra-careful not to step on his feet. I glance down every now and then to make sure I'm stepping right.

"So I hear you're from America?" He asks in an effort to start a conversation. I nod. "Yeah," I say. He twirls me around.

"Why did you move?" He asks. I blink. I don't think anyone's ever asked me that...

"Oh, umm..." I drift off, my cheeks getting warm.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says. I shake my head. "No, it's fine. My mom is an actress, and she's pretty well known. When my dad up and left, she decided that she wanted to try her luck somewhere else, so we ended up here because it seemed like the place with the best opportunities." I tell him, trying to leave as many details about my dad unsaid as possible.

"Oh, I see. What part of America are you from?" He asks.

"Los Angeles. My mom acted in a lot of movies." I tell him.

"That sounds pretty cool." He says. The song finishes and the next one on is Brokenhearted by Karmin.

"Are you cold in that costume?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Nah. I'm fine. You have no idea how many girls have gushed over it." He says. I laugh. "Oh, I think I can." I say. He laughs with me and spins me around again.

"How did you get this good at dancing?" I ask him.

"It's kind of mandatory, being part of the Host Club and all." He says. I nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

As he takes a bigger-than-expected step backwards, I trip over my own feet.

"Aah!" I exclaim as I fall forward and into him. My face rests on his chest. My eyes widen and I gasp.

"You alright?" Hikaru asks as if it's totally normal. I nod and he helps me up. "Yeah, thanks..." I say.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I took too big of a step." He says. I nod and push my headband up.

"It's fine, I was gonna mess up sooner or later..." I say to him, my cheeks growing hot.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat?" He asks as Brokenhearted ends. I nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea..." I say. He leads me off the dance floor and towards the dining hall.

"Geez, this is a lot of food..." I say, taking in the tower of snacks that Jonathan set out. Hikaru laughs. "Shouldn't you be the one controlling everything? Including the food?" He asks. I shrug. "Eh. It's not like I pay too much attention." I tell him.

"Oh, hey you guys!" Haruhi says, poking her head out from behind a cupcake pyramid. I smile at her. She looks sooper cute in her Maka cosplay!

"Hey, tiny tits!" I say jokingly. Haruhi smiles. "I'm going to have to search up Soul Eater when I get home, just so I can confirm that line..." She says, taking a bite of a raspberry tart.

"You should!" I tell her. Hikaru catches sight of his brother and smiles. "Looks like Kaoru's done, I'm going to go ask him something." He says, walking towards him.

"Were you two dancing?" Haruhi says once he's out of earshot. I nod and swallow a brownie bite. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. She shrugs. "Just trying to start a conversation." She says. Suddenly, I get the best idea.

"Hey! You wanna dance?" I ask her. She looks up from her plate.

"Really? Don't you think it'd be kinda weird?" She asks.

"No, it'd be a role-play thing! Plus, everybody thinks you're a guy, remember?" I tell her. She nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." She says. She puts her plate down and we walk out onto the dance floor.

"Hmmm... now if only I were wearing a pinstripe suit and you a black dress..." I say. She blinks as I place my hand on her hip. "Huh?"

"It's a Soul Eater reference." I tell her. We step to the side and then backwards, me struggling to remember the steps Hikaru taught me.

A feel a ton of eyes on us as we sway to the music. Song now is Die Young, Ke$ha.

"Everyone's looking at us..." Haruhi says, keeping her eyes on me. "Well, we are dancing together as Soul and Maka, aren't we?" I tell her. She laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right," She says.

Why do I feel so manly right now? Hmm...

Song ends, Haruhi and I walk off the dance floor together. Of course a slow song has to come on after it. Tamaki-senpai drags Haruhi off to dance with him. Haha, I thought Blair was supposed to be taunting Soul, not Maka!

I wait for the song to end. The song, My Immortal by Evanescence. One of my faves. But, sadly, I have no one to dance with. Or so I thought.

"Albie! Dance with me?" Hikaru says, approaching me. I sigh.

"Yeah, I guess..." I say to him. He drags me onto the dance floor once again.

"Why do you like dancing with me so much?" I ask him. He smiles. "Oh, no reason." He says. I sigh.

"This isn't really a good dancing song..." I say, eager to get back to my awaiting plate of cupcakes and brownie bites.

"I think it is," He says. I look back to him. Geez, he has a sooper cute smile!

MENTAL SMACK. GET IT TOGETHER, ALBIE.

"No offense, but it's hard to take you seriously in a crop top." I giggle. He frowns. "You're the one wearing the sweatband." He says.

"The difference between you and me? I make this look cool." I say to him. He laughs. "Riiight."

"When is this song going to be over...?" I accidentally mutter out loud. Hikaru stops. Surprisingly, I don't step on his foot.

"What do you mean? Do you not like dancing with me?" He asks. I blush.

"No! It's just that it's kind of a depressing song! I didn't-" I say quickly. He wears a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, it won't happen again." He says, walking off the dance floor. I follow him. "Wait, Hikaru! I didn't mean-" But I have to wait for a dancing couple to pass by me before I can continue to follow him. But by the time they pass, I've lost sight of him.

"Ugh, why does this always happen?" I say, my hand at my forehead. I scrunch up my head band and take it off. I walk off the dance floor and up the stairs to my room. My actual room, not the studio.

I flop on my bed. My room is red and white, just like me. I always liked the color combination.

"I suck at relationships..." I mutter to myself. I roll over so my face is in my pillow.

This is _so _not cool.

**AN: Aww, looks like Albie's all sad and depressed! Sorry I had to end it like this, but I have to form the story somehow! Anyway, Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me foreva to post, if you wanna know why then check out the latest Words Unspoken chappy (23 I believe) cuz I REALLY don't feel like typing it out again... sorry, I'm sooper lazy...**

**Anyhoo, read and review, plzz! Hope ya likey!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Albie's Day Off**

Maybe I shouldn't have run away... I was kinda harsh. I need to stop letting myself get all worked up over nothing like this.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Kaoru says from beside me. I nod and sit up.

"Yes, I'm fine..." I assure him. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure? You seem a little down," he persists. I look at him. "I'm sure." I tell him with a smile. He smiles back and stands up.

"Should we go get breakfast?" He suggests. I nod and stand up with him. "That sounds good to me," I say.

After dressing ourselves, we head downstairs toward the divine smell of blueberry muffins, omelets, and various other breakfast foods. I sit down across feom my brother and start to eat the food set out for me.

What did she mean when she said her father 'up and left?' Did her parents divorce? Was her father cheating?

"Did you have fun at the party last night?" Kaoru asks. I pause my thinking to reply.

"Yes, how about you?" I ask him. Was she even telling the truth? Maybe it had something to do with her mother as well...

"Same." He replies. Lucky for me, my twin doesn't have much to say this morning.

Why is it that every host club member-not just me- is so confused and curious about one girl? Is it because she wears the boys uniform? No, that's silly... something about her...

I have to find out more.

_Meanwhile, at the Kataaniko residence:_

"I'M GONNA POP SOME TAGS, ONLY GOT TWENTY DOLLARS IN MY POCKET!

I-I-I-I'M HUNTIN', LOOKING FOR A COME-UP,

THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" I sing with Macklemore. I know the whole rap backwards and forewards.

"WALK UP TOT HE CLUB LIKE WHATUP I GOTTA BIG COCK!

MAN, I'M SO PUMPED I GOT SOME SHIT FROM THE THRIFT SHOP

ICE ON THE FRINGE, IT'S SO DAMN FROSTY

THE PEOPLE LIKE

DAMN, DATS A COLD-ASS HONKEY!

ROLLIN' IN HELLA DEEP

HEADIN' TO THE MEZZANINE

DRESSED IN ALL PINK

'CEPT MAH GATOR SHOES, THOSE ARE GREEN

DRAPED IN A LEOPARD MINK

GIRLS STANDIN' NEXT TO ME

PROBABLY SHOULDA WASHED THIS,

SMELLS LIKE R. KELLY SHEETS!" I look at myself in the mirror and flip my snapback around so it's backwards.

"PISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

BUT SHIT, IT WAS 99 CENTS!

I BE COPPIN' IT, WASHIN' IT,

'BOUT TO GO AND GET SOME COMPLIMENTS

PASSIN' UP ON THOSE MOCCASINS SOMEONE ELSE HAS BEEN WALKIN' IN

BUT ME AN' GRUDGY FUCKIN IT MAN

I AM STUNTING AN' FLOSSIN',

SAVIN' MY MONEY, AND I'M HELLA HAPPY DATS A BARGAIN, BITCH!

IMA TAKE YOUR GRANDPA'S STYLE, IMA TAKE YOUR GRANDPA'S STYLE!

NO, FOR REAL, ASK YOUR GRANDPA, CAN I HAVE HIS HAND-ME-DOWNS?

THANK YOU!

MY LORD JUMP SUIT

AND SOME HOUSE SLIPPERS!

DOOKIE BROWN LEATHER JACKET THAT I FOUND DIGGIN'

THEY HAD A BROKEN KEYBOARD, I BOUGHT A BROKEN KEYBOARD

I BOUGHT A SKEET BLANKET, THEN I BOUGHT A KNEE BOARD!

HELLO, HELLO MY ACE MAN MY MELLOW

JOHN WAYNE AIN'T GOT NUTHIN' ON MY FRINGE GAME, HELL NO

I COULD TAKE SOME PRO WINGS! MAKE 'EM COOL, SELL THOSE!

THE SNEAKER HEADS A' BE LIKE,

AW HE GOT THE VELCROS!" Ky busts into my room for the refrain.

"I'M GUNNA POP SOME TAGS, ONLY GOT TWENTY DOLLAS IN MY POCKET!

I-I-I-I'M HUNTIN', LOOKIN' FOR A COME-UP!

THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" We rap the rest of the song and I bubble over with giggles when it's done. He laughs with me.

"I thought you had that contest thing?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, I do, but I need to borrow a few instruments." He says. I plop down on my bed and cross my legs. "Why?" I ask. He sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Cuz the theme for the contest is music. Go figure." He says. I nod.

"Ah. So you need them for like a still life or whatever?" I ask. He pops his bubblegum. "Yup." He says.

"Then sure. Just don't break any of them, those things are expensive," I tell him as he walks towards the door, probably towards my music studio.

"I can't make any promises," He laughs. I frown and jump up. "Hey, wait for me! You can't touch those without my permission!" I shout after him. I follow him up to the studio and open the door. I fume when I see him man-handling my violin.

"HEY, WATCH IT, IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE DAMN THING!" I shout, snatching it away from him and setting it back in it's stand. He laughs. "Yeah, sure. Which ones can I use?" He asks. I examine my wall of instruments carefully until I come across my least cared-for instrument.

"You can use the recorder." I say with a grin. He laughs and picks it up, playing a few notes. He spits when he takes it out of his mouth. "Plegh, tastes like peanut butter!" He says, wiping his mouth.

"Hmm... I though it was just my alto...?" I say. My saxes tend to taste like peanut butter for some reason. It's really weird. **(AN: No joke, my alto in real life tastes like peanut butter! XD!)** And the trumpet tastes like cheese. **(AN: I don't actually play trumpet, but my friend Huan (who btw is a girl) says it tastes like cheese) **

"I was thinking about the saxophone and the violin, does that sound okay?" He asks. I sigh. "Yeah, but be careful. If you break it then you're paying for it." I tell him. He nods and takes the two. I rush to grab the sax before he drops it.

"Hey! I said be careful! I'll cary it, okay?" I say, walking out of the studio. He follows.

"Please be careful," I say, watching him intently as he positions the violin on a table. He laughs. "Yeah, whatever. We're rich, we can buy anything, remember?" He asks. I frown. "Yeah, but it's comin' outa your bank account, bub..." I mutter as I step out of the room.

Okay, now that that's over with, I have a jam sesh (session) to get back to!

"RUN, RUN, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY BABY

BEFORE I PUT MY SPELL ON YOU!

YOU BETTER GET, GET, GET AWAY, GET AWAY DARLIN'

CUZ EVERYTHING YOU HEARD IS TRUE!

YOUR POOR LITTLE HEART

WILL END UP ALONE

CUZ LORD KNOWS I'M ROLLIN' STONE!

SO YOU BETTER RUN, RUN, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY BABY!" I sing, adjusting my snapback as I bust out some semi-good dance moves. I dance around my room, snatching random accessories as I go. This is how I spend most of my down time, just dancing and dressing myself up. I giggle when I see myself in the mirror. I have on a pink boa, sunglasses, my domo snapback, some neon high-heel rain boots, and tons of bracelets. This is why my mom is the one who does all the outfit-shoosing in this house.

After the song is over, I prepare for the next song, but it never comes on. I bounce over to my iPod, but the playlist is over. I sigh and fall back on my bed.

"I think this is the universe telling me that this isn't an acceptable form of exercise..." I say aloud, staring at the red ceiling.

Thanks for the hint, universe, but I'm not going running.

So what should I do? GASP! I can make a video! I haven't posted to my channel in forever! I wonder if my viewers are mad at me since I haven't poated since before I moved...?

Oh, well! TO THE INTERWEBS!

I check my channel. A couple new subscribers, but not many. I should start the vid now.

I grab my camera and click the on button I wait for it to power up before pointing it towards me and clicking record.

"Hey, world! Guess who!" My usual video starter. I continue.

"Sorry I haven't posted, I've been sooper busy lately, what with the move and all! So far, Japan's been SOOPER fun! I've made a ton of new friends! Well,.moat of them are guys, but whatevs! One of my gal pals, on the other hand, is pretty strange! Ever heard of a host club? Well, there's one at my new school, and basically their job is to entertain the girls of the school by flirting with them. Doesn't that sound ridiculous? Anyhoo, my friend, who shall be known for now as Sheila, is a member of it. And, get this, she has to pretend tp be a guy! So crazy! So I decided to give it a try, and we had a host club cosplay party juat last night! I went as Soul, cuz of my hair and eyes! Anyhoo, new cover should be coming up soon, I just had to post a really quick blog, but I Pinkie Swear to start making a new cover right when thia is over!" I take deep breath.

"CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO FLY! STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE! Alright, well TOODLES!" I say, clicking the camera off. Like I promised, after uploading I sit down at the piano and think of songs I haven't done yet. Hmm... maybe I could do a Christina Aguilera song? Or maybe Skillet?

* * *

"Anyhoo, thanks for watching!" I say, turning off my camera. My final choice in the end was Feel This Moment by Christina Aguilera and Pitbull. I'm so addicted to that song, it's not even funny.

Maybe there's another reason, though...

No! I did the song because I like it, and that's the ONLY reason!

Anyway, I should probably find something else to do... But what?

**AN: Alright, I'm having a major brain fart, so I'm going to make this interactive! Review and tell me what you think Albie should do because I can't think of anything! Yay for connecting with readers! WOOP WOOP!**

**Read & review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: LOLZ, I'm actually not joking whrn I say my alto tastes like peanut butter! Well, to be specific, it's just the reed. Sorry for freaking you guys out, I made it look like I've licked a saxophone before! XD OMGerbils, that was too much! When I realized it sounded weird if you didn't know what it meant, I cracked up! And same goesfor Huan an dher trumpet, she told me the mouth piece tasted like cheese. Sigh, I'm still giggling like an idiot! XD!**

**Anyway, I figured out something for Albie to do! Yay! Thanks to ShadedStarlight0 for helping me with the idea!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Albie's Day Off (Part 2)**

That's it! Yes, I know what to do!

ITZ MOVIE TIME!

I run over to my bed and snatch my red iPhone off the white and red bedding. I turn it on and send a mass text to my friends.

**Hey! Y'all ready to get your mooovie on? Cuz I'm sooper bored and in need of a chick flick, yo!**

I check my world clock to make sure I'm texting at an appropriate time. It's ten o'clock here, so that means...

According to my clock, in LA it's five pm. Perfect!

I send the messege and await a reply. About two minutes later, two loud buzzes emit from my phone. I scramble to hold it in both hands and see that my friends Sophie and Liv have already texted back. I open Sophie's text first.

**So weird, bro! Juat txtin liv bout u! And yesh, both of us wanna watch a movie! But no chik flikz, k?**

I roll my eyes. Knowing Sophie, she'd probably want to watch Woman in Black. It's her favorite movie. She claims the storyline is really interesting, but all of us know it's because Daniel Radcliff is in it and she's a Harry Potter diehard.

I open Liv's next.

**YAAAAYY! ITZ ALBIEEEE! Omg, Soph and i wer totes just tlkin bout u! And we do wanna watch a movie! Sophie says she wants to watch woman in black, but she sed 2 not say it wuz her suggestion! Wait...**

I laugh. Typical Liv. She's so ditsy, but that's why we all love her. I reply to Liv.

**No! Tell Sophie we cnt watch WIB! She knows how much i h8 scary movies! Wait till I get a reply frum every1 else, then we'll decide togetha, k?**

I send the messege. Right as it sends, I recieve a messege from Molly. Molly has been my bestest friend evar since as long as I can remember. We lived in the same neighbrohood, went to the same school, and did almoat everything together. Luckily, we still keep in touch via secret texting during school. I love all my other friends too, but Molly and I are definately the closest.

**Yuss! Hey, y didnt u txt me erlier? I wanted 2 txt u, but wuznt sure if u had sumthin goin on! And yeah il watch a movie! Did u txt the othrs? It cnt b movie night with just us!**

I reply immidiately. While I'm in yhemiddle of typing, I get another text from Erin. I wait until I finish typing my text to Molly to reply.

**Srry, i totes 4got about ny phone until now! And yea, i txted evry1 else. Reponse slow while i get replies.**

I open Erin's text.

**Hey girly! We all miss u sooo mcuh back here in LA! And I think we should watch a cartoon!**

**Sounds gud 2 me! Illask evry1 else**!

I reply. Erin is the hipster of our group. She has so many wristbands, you'd think they'd cut off the circulation to her hands! She practiclly lives off of Hot Topic merchandise.

After conferring with the rest of our friends, I run out of my room and up to the game room. The game room is one of Ky's favorites, besides his art studio. It has everything from table games to video games to board games.

I beeline for the Xbox. I turn it on and wait for it to load. I set up my laptop, which has a chat room on it, and grab the controller.

"FUYUKO!" I call. She appears at the door to the game room and opens it. "Yes, mistress?" She replies.

"Can I get some hot cocoa and popcorn please? Oh, and see if we have any gummy bears! Bring three bags!" I tell her. She nods. "Yes, but don't you think that may be too much?" She asks. I laugh a Black Star-sounding laugh.

"For me? No way!" I say, still sounding like Black Star.

She nods again and walks out of the room.

"Alright, girls! Lets get this thing started! Oh, and first one to get snack this time wins... hmm, what would be a good prize...?" I say, clicking on the movie and pausing it before it starts. On the screen of my laptop, Erin raises her hand.

"Howabout who ever gets their snack first wins a guest appearence in your fanfiction?" She suggests. I laugh.

"Sure! Why not!" I say. We always have contests to see who gets their snack first. We order at the same time, and then who evers maid brings the snack first wins.

"Alright, mine's loaded! Lets go!" Sophie says, adjusting her webcam. We always find the same movie, then watch it at the same time. It works pretty well, surprisingly.

The movie we chose is The Lorax, one I've seen many times. I know most of the song lyrics.

"Hello everybody! Thanks for comin'!" The Lorax says. Her clears his throat and checks the card in his fuzzy little hand. "Regarding the story that you're about to see, it actually happened. Just take it from me. But there's more to this story than what's on the page, so pay close attention while I set the stage!" The curtain behind him reveals a sign reading 'Thneedville' and some buildings and bridges, etc. I grin and recite the opening with him.

"We open in Thneedville, a city they say that wad plastic and fake. And they liked it that way! A town without nature, not one living tree! So what happpens to them? Cue the music, let's see!" He says. You know who would like this movie? Haruhi.

"Hey! I got my snack!" Erin says. I laugh. "Alright, yay for you! Hey, is it okay if I pause for a second and invite a friend over?" I ask.

"YES!" They shout together. I laugh. "Jeez! One sec, lemme call her up!" I tell them.

"Hello? Fujioka residence?" A voice says after a few rings on my cell.

"Os Haruhi there?" I ask. "Yes, let me get her!" A male voice replies. Must be her dad.

"Hello?" A different, more feminine voice says after a few seconds. "Hey! It's Albie! Are you busy?" I ask.

"Well, no-"

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, GIRLY!" I yell into the reciever. She laughs. "Alright, I'm coming!" She replies. Before she hangs up, I remember something.

"Oh! And bring pajamas!" I tell her. She laughs again. "I'm not even gonna ask..." she says before hanging up.

After about eight (perfectly symmetrical) minutes, a knock comes from the door.

"Mistress? You have a visitor, and your food is ready," Fuyuko's voice says. I grin.

"Took you long enough! I say as Haruhi walks through the door wearing blue long sleeved pajamas and sneakers. How come Haruhi always looks adorable whatever she's wearing?

"Come on! I want you to meet some people!" I tell her as Fuyuko sets a tray full of three different types of popcorn, cocoa, and gummies of all sorts on the table.

"Fuyuko, I didn't ask for all of this, I just wanted some snacks!" I tell her, but she's already gone. I shrug it off and adjust mylaptop as Haruhi sits down next to me on the futon.

"Haruhi, I'd like you to meet Molly, Erin, Sophie and Liv!" I tell her. She waves at the camera and smiles.

"Your friend is adorable, Albie!" Liv says, hands at her cheeks.

"Your friend looks like a man-woman." Molly says. I roll my eyes.

"I thought I explained that to you guys while we were waiting?" I say.

"I would shake your hand, but this is a video chatroom so I'll just wave like an idiot!" Erin says. We laugh.

"Nice to meet all of you. So why did Inhave to wear my pajamas?" She asks. I grin and grab the controller.

"Cuz it's movie time! Help youself to snacks!" I tell her. I turn to the computer screen and count down so we all know when to start our movie.

"Three, two one... now!" I say, clicking the x button. The movie continues and I crank the volume up. All of our TVs are perfectly in sync.

"It's Thneedville! It's a brand new daaaaaaaaawn! With brand new cars and houses and lawns! Here in got-more-that-we-need-ville!" I sing with the music. Haruhi laughs as my friends join in.

"In Thneedville, we manufacture our treeeeeeeeeees!

Each one is made in factories!

And uses ninety-six bateries!

In Thneedville, the air's not so cleeeeeeeean!

So we buy it fresh,

It comes out this machine!

In satisfaction-guarenteed-ville!

On Thneedville, we don't want to knoooooooooow

Wjere the smog and smoke and chemicals go!

I just went swimming, and now I glooow!

In Thneedville we have fun uear round

We ski and swim all year round

In Thneedville, we use all we got

Including this brand new parking lot!

PARKING LOT! PAAAAAAAAAAAAARKING LOOOOT!

Hey look, it's Alloysius O'Haaaaaaaaare!

The man who found

A way to sell air!

AND BECAME A ZILLIONAAAAAARE!

In Thneedville, we love living this waaaaaaaay!

It's perfect! And that's how it will stay!

Here in something-something-eed-ville!" I can't remember the lyrics for that part...

"Destined-to-succeed-ville!

We are all agree" We all stick our tongues out except for Haruhi.

"THHHHHHHHHNEEDVILLE!" We finish with jazz hands. Haruhi takes a bag of gummy soda things and opens it up. I take a sip of cocoa.

"You know the movie The Lorax, right?" I ask her. She pops a gummy into her mouth.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." She says. I take a bag of gummy bears.

After a while, my favorite character, The Once-ler comes in.

Is it strange that I, and all my other friends, feel attracted to him?

My favoritr part comes up later. The lart where the Lorax meets Oncie's family.

"Who invited the giant furry peanut?" Grizelda is saying.

"You callin' me apeanut? I'll go right up your nose!" The Lorax says. We laugh.

They walk towards each other like they're going to fight. "Whoa! Wait! You wouldn't hit a woman!" Oncie says. The Lorax turns around slowly, eyes wide.

"Ho-that's a woman?!" He says. We all laugh even harder.

Then my favorite song comes up.

"HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE? I'M JUST DOIN WHAT COMES NATURALLY! HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE? I'M JUST FOLLOWIN MY DESTINEY! HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE? HOW BAD CAN I POSSIBLY BE?

WELL THERE'S A PRINCIPLE OF NATURE

THAT ALMOST EVERY CREATURE KNOWS!

CALLED SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!

AND CHECK IT! THIS IS HOW IT GOES!

WELL THE ANIMAL THAT WINS HAS SCRATCH AND FIGHT AND CLAW AND BITE AND PUNCH!

AND THE ANIMAL THAT DOESN'T, WELL THE ANIMAL THAT DOESN'T WINDS UP SOMEONE ELSE'S A LU-LU-LU-LU-LUNCH!

I'M JUST SAYIN',

HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE? I'M JUST DOIN WHAT COMES NATURALLY! HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE? I'M JUST FOLLOWIN MY DESTINEY!

HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE? HOW BAD CAN I POSIBLY BE?

WELL THERE'S A PRINCIPLE IN BUSINESS

THAY EVERYBODY KNOWS IS SOUND

IT'S THAT THE PEOPLE WITH THE MONEY

MAKE THIS EVER-LOVIN' WORLD GO ROUND!

SO I'M BIGGERIN' MY COMPANY

I'M BIGGERIN' MY FACTORY

I'M BIGGERIN' MY CORPORATE SIGN!

EVERYBODY OUT THERE TAKE CARE OF YOURS,

AND ME?

I'LL TAKE CARE OF MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE!

SHAKE DAT BOTTOM LINE!

LET ME HEAR YA SAY SMOGGEDY SMOKE!" I say. Erin, Molly, Sophie and Liv all say together, "SMOGGEDY SMOKE!"

"SCHLOPEDDY SCHLOP!"

"SCHLOPEDDY SCHLOP!"

"COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT, IT'S NEVER-EVER-EVER-EVER GUNNA STOP!

NOW COME ON! HOW BAD CAN I POSSIBLY BE?

HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE?

I'M JUST BUILDING THE ECONOMY!

HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE?

JUST LOOK AT ME PETTIN' THIS PUPPY!

HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE?

A PORTION OF PROCEEDS GOES TO CHARITY!

HOW BA-A-A-AD CAN I BE?

LET'S SEE,

ALL THE CUSTOMERS ARE BUYING!

AND THE MONEY'S MULTIPLYING!

AND THE PR PEOPLE ARE LYING!

AND THE LAWYERS ARE DENYING!

WHO CARES IF A FEW TREES ARE DYING?!

THIS IS ALL SO GRATIFYING!

HOW BAD

HOW BAD CAN THIS POSSIBLY BEEE?" And then the song ends. All of us but Haruhi bubble over with giggles. She glugs down the rest of her hot chocolate and takes a bite of cheesey popcorn. I myself am more of a kettle corn fan.

When the movie is over, my friends of course are sooper curious about Haruhi.

"Why is your hair so short?"

"OMG, you are TOO CUTE!"

"Say something! I wanna see if you sound like a guy too!"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Is it true that you have to pretend to be a guy?"

"That's so weird!"

"I think I read a manga like that once..."

"What's a host club like, anyway?"

"GUYS! CALM IT DOWN!" I say finally, silencing my friends. Haruhi holds her hand out.

"No, it's fine... hmm, let's see... My hair is short because I got gum stuck in it right before I moved to Ouran. Thanks, a lot of people think so too. Do I sound like a guy to you? Albie and I met when she tried out the host club for the first time. And yes, but that's a really long story. It is pretty strange, isn't it? I don't know if I've heard of a manga like that. And it's really chaotic." She says. I slap my jaw shut.

"How do you remember all of that...?" I mutter. She shrugs.

"Anyway, howabout we-"

"Oops, I gotta go! See ya, Albie!" Sophie says. Her camera shuts off. "Ugh... she always leaves early..." I mutter. Molly laughs.

"What do you think she's doing, anyway?" Erin asks. Molly snickers. "I dunno, a lamp post?" She says. I roll my eyes. Molly is so perverted it's not even funny.

"Her parents are super strict, remember? She probably has homework to do." Liv says. I nod.

"Most likely. Hey, it's Saturday, right? Did you guys have a PVA field trip today?" I ask them. Molly moans. "Yes! And it was the most boring thing EVAR." She says.

"What? I thought it was cool!" Erin says, catching a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Liv nods. "It was awesome! You just don't get it cuz you're not in creative writing." She says. Sophie, Liv, and Erin are all in the creative writing program at our old school, Baker High. The creative writing section of the PVA is for writing books, plays, etc. and acting. I was in band, and Molly in art. She's the best artist I know. She specializes in anime/manga and My Little Pony stylings.

"What? The only fun part was getting the guy with the ukelele to sign the program!" Molly says, kicking her legs up. I wave my hands around. "Hello? No idea what we're talking about here!" I say. Liv cracks open her third sprite bottle.

"We went to see a play, and there were only three people in it!" She says. Erin nods. "Yeah. This one guy played one part the whole time, and the other two played eighty arts between the two of them!" She says. I pop a gummy bear in my mouth. "Cereally? That sounds pretty neat," I say.

"Not really. But when it was over, they all came out and one of the guys who played a ton of parts payed ukelele and they played Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men! We got him to sign a program for you! We were going to surprise you with it by mailing it, but we can show it to you now!" Molly pipes up.

She digs through a bag until she finds it, and then she pulls out a program with three people emerging from a treasure chest. On the cover written in red, swirly lettering, it says "To Albie, from Ukelele Dude. This is the equivalent of a cookie,"

I laugh. "Awesome! I'll hang it on my wall!" I tell them. Haruhi squints to read it, and then chuckles. "Your friends are strange." She says. I shrug. "I'm strange." I tell her.

"Do you like it? The cookie part was John's idea!" Liv says. She frowns. "I really wanna cookie now... aww..." She says. She looks down. "Hey! There's one!" She says, her blue eyes widening as she reaches down and holds up a chocolate chip cookie. She nibbles on the end of it.

"Anyway, did you find any Hot Topics in Japan?" Erin asks. I shake my head. "Not yet. Why?" I tell her. Liv swallows her cookie. "Because they got a new shipment of Soul Eater T-Shirts! We all got ours!" She says. I take a closer look at Her shirt, and sure enough it has Maka and Soul on it.

"Aww! No fair!" I say. Molly laughs. "We can send it to you in next week!" She says. Before I moved, they all made a promise to, a the end of each month, put together a package of new American stuff that I might like, and Me to put together one for all of them full of cool Japanese merchandise not available in America.

"Cool! I still need to go shopping for stuff... How does manga volumes sound? They'll be in Japanese, though..." I say. Liv nods. "Yeah! Sophie was telling me how she wants the first volume of Soul Eater in Japanese!" She says. I smile. "Then I'll try my best!" I say.

"You guys really like that show..." Haruhi says. We all look at her. "HELL YES WE DO!" We shout together. We giggle.

"Hey! Let's show Haruhi the first episode!" I say. grabbing the Xbox controller. I flip to my instant queue on Netflix and select Soul Eater. We stay silent as my friends do the same. AFter selecting the first episode, I count down again.

"Alright, three... two... one... LET'S G, SOUL RESONANCE!" I giggle. We click x at the same time and when the FUNimation logo comes on, we all whisper "You should be watching..." to Haruhi. She grabs the bowl of cheesey popcorn and crosses her legs.

"A sound soul... dwells within a sound mind... and a sound body..." We recite together.

"WELCOME TO DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY!" Liv says. I giggle.

"ALSO KNOWN AS THE DWMA!" I shout. Molly's next.

"It stands as a defense against the forces of evil..." She starts. Erin finishes for her.

"Which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity down into the very depths of fear and madness!" She says in a creepy voice.

"The demons known as kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction!" I add on.

"To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, the Academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself!" We say together. A knock on a door comes from Liv's webcam.

"SO BASICALLY, WE'RE AN ORGANIZATION THAT EXISTS TO PROTECT AND PRESERVE PEACE!" Sophie shouts, appearing in Liv's game room. We all laugh as she puts on her death mask and pulls her black hood over her head, making her resemble Lord Death.

"I guess it's not a typical school...?" She says, tilting her head sideways. She takes her white gloved hands out of her pockets and shakes them out. "Oh, well! For now let's roll up our sleeves and GET TO WORK!" She shouts, pointing to the webcam with both fingers. We all laugh as she plops down next to Liv to sing the theme song.

"TSU-NA-I-DA TAMASHII NO HIGA, MUNE WU SASU NARAAA! KOTOBE YO-RI MOT-TO, TSYOI HIBIKIGA! IMA KIKORERU KAAAA!" We sing, each of us doing our own little dances.

"ROKU NI MEMO AWASAZU UNMEI NI MADE KARANDEKU! YUKISAKI MORO KABUTTE'RU, KUENAI WO YORU HASHIRE!" We sing. I swing my arm around Haruhi for effect.

"FUKAOI SHI SUGITA MABUSHISA GA! WARUI YUMERI TSUZUITE MO!" We all sing together. I play air guitar. "BA-NANT, BA-NANT, BA-NANT!" I shout, imitating the guitar.

"TSU-NA-I-DA TAMASHII NO HIGA, MUNE WU SASU NARAAA! KOTOBI YO-RI-MOTTO TSYOI HIBIKIGA! IMA KIKOERU KAAA! DEATTA WATTE WA DOU DATTE II, HIKISUKERARETE! FURETA SHUKAN NO KIZU NO BUN DAKE, TASHIKA NI NARARUUUU!" I play air guitar again for the final notes.

"BAR, NAIR-NENAIR, NAIR-NENAIR!" I sound nothing like a guitar, but WHATEVS! Hakuna matata! (NOT yolo!)

"You ready for the most badass scene ever to exist... EVAR?" I ask Haruhi. She laughs and nods. "Sure. Why not." She says. And, then she stares at the screen, a look of slightly afraid confusion written across her face.

"Uhmm, isn't this kind of violent...?" She asks. I laugh a really cheesey laugh. "Oh, silly Haruhi! Tricks are for kids!" I tell her. She blinks.

"What Albie means to say is that people can transform into weapons, so of course it's gonna be slightly violent!" Sophie says.

"Transform into what...?" Haruhi asks, turned toward the computer screen.

SLURP.

SOURU! 3

"Watch!" I tell her, squishing her cheeks forward and turning her head toward the TV screen instead.

"That man, Soul Eater... his soul..." Maka says, looking flat-chested as ever. Teehee!

"Yeah, Maka, there's no doubt about it. That dude's soul is kishin, it's pure evil." Soul says. I suppress a small squeal. I can't help it, he's just too dreamy! Liv, Sophie, Molly and I have a sort of agreement. I get dibs on Soul, Sophie dibs on Death the Kid, and Liv dibs on Black Star. And, though she won't admit it, we all know Molly has a crush on Stein. She thinks his hair is sooper soft-looking.

"He's not human anymore." Soul continues. Don't you just love that adorable little drool he always has?

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of transforming into a kishin. In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged. Let's collect the damage, Soul, and end this." Maka says, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes and making her look way more badass than she really is. AAAAAND, here comes my favorie Soul line EVAR...

"Just so we're clear, Maka, this guy is turning himself into a weapon, he's the same as me that way..." Soul stands up. Here it comes...!

"Of course, I look a lot cooler in my human form than he does!" He transforms his arm into a blade as badass music plays in the background. YES! EPIC LINE, RIGHT THERE! Omiglob, I'm going totally fangirl on you guys, aren't I...?

"But being a weapon isn't the problem with this guy... the problem with him... is his SOUL!" He says, fully transforming. "I know..." Maka says as SOul spins inf ront of her. BY ITSELF, MIGHT I ADD. Everyone always forgets that the weapons can move on their own...

"You, serial killer, Jack the Ripper!" Maka says.

"Jack the Ripper..." Molly says in a deep voice. I snicker. **(AN: KATSUMI AND ASA, IF YOUR OUT THERE AND YOU DON'T GET THAT I'M GUNNA GET REEEAL MAD) **

"Your murdering days are done, your soul is mine!" Maka shouts. Jack the Ripper makes weird grunting noises and runs up the steps. "Weapon and meister, two fighting as one. Let's go, Soul Eater!" She says.

And then Maka goes full BAMF and kicks JTR's fat ass.

"Totes BAMF-like, right?!" I as Haruhi when it's over. She nods, her eyes glued to the screen.

And then the red kishin soul floats down, and Soul transforms halfway so the upper half of his body emerges from the scythe. He takes the soul, smirks, transforms fully, lands on his feet, AND...

Eats it.

"Did he just...?" Haruhi asks. I shush her so I can soak up the sooper kawaii Soul moment that happens whenever he eats a soul. Isn't it totes adorbs when he lets out that little breath after swallowing?!

"Yes, he did just eat the soul!" Liv says with a giggle.

"AND IT WAS FUCKING DELICIOUS." Molly adds, still using a deep voice. We laugh and Soul thanks Maka for a 'good meal' and they walk off, Maka skipping up the steps and revealing her true cheery, girly personality.

After talking with Lord Death and watching Death Scythe get reaper chopped, or 'Direct Noggin Shinigami Chopped' in the subbed version, they go off to beat the witch Blair in order to turn Soul into a death scythe.

"Just a warning this part's a little... weird... no, that's not it..." I trail off. What's the word I'm looking for...?

"Not kid-friendly?" Liv suggets. I shake my head. "No, not quite..."

"Explicit?" Sophie says.

"PG-13?" From Erin.

"Hot?" Molly pipes up. "Eww, no homo!" I exclaim as we laugh. Luckily, while we were talking and keeping haruhi's attention, we missed the scene where you first see Blair in the tub.

"Just... weird..." I say. Soul wipes his mouth.

"A pumpkin house? That's cool. Looks tasty, but sneaking in isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge right in there?" He says. "No, we can't, she's different from the thers we've faced so far!" Maka says. Ignoring her, Soul simply says, "Let's go!" And runs toward the house. "Hey! Come back here!' Maka calls after him. I giggle, knowing what waits for Soul inside Blair's house.

He jumps, kicks the window out, and then sees Blair, taking a bath. I slap my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter.

"Naked ladyyy...!" Soul exclaims, his eyes widening. And then he lands... STRAIGHT IN HER BOOBS.

I can't take it anymore!

"PFFFFFFFT-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh along with all my other friends. I fall on the floor, my legs kicking in multiple directions as I try to calm myself down. I stop myself long enough to catch a glimpse of Haruhi's face. Her right eye twitches. I burst out laughing again.

"Hey, what's the matter, is everything okay down there in the bubbles, little boy?" Blair asks like it's totally normal. Soul looks up, sees her huge um... melons... and his head flies back in a nosebleed. I laugh even harder.

"It's okay, cool guys see naked women all the time I'm totally used to it..." Soul mutters. "Of course you are, dear, I'm sure that's why your nose is bleeding." She says. Soul's eye twitches and he sits up. "Yeah, nevermind, your soul is mine-"

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Maka screams, kicking Soul in the face and causing him to fly out of the tub and flop down next to the toilet after BOUNCING off the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking your soul now!" Maka says, pointing at Blair.

"I hope that cute boy will be alright...!" She says, leaning against the tub in a way that causes Soul's head to fly back in another nosebleed. Maka's finger drops. "Could you transfro into a scythe...?" She mutters to Soul. "Working on it, Maka..." He replies.

He sits up, nose plugs stopping the blood from flowing out of his nose. "Alright, that's it witch lady! Naked or not, I'm still gonna eat your soul now!" He says.

"Witch lady...?" Blair mutters. Soul transforms. "Oh, wow! He really became a scythe!" Blair exclaims, revealing her short-attention span. "After I take your soul, he'll be much more. Soul will be a death scythe!And I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad!" Maka says. Blair jumps out of the tub, suddenly becoming clothed.

"I like it! Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me?" She says. She twirls her finger next to her forehead. "Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin... Halloween Canon!" She says, shooting a pumpkin-shaped beam at Maka. Her eyes widen and she get blasted out of the house and we laugh even more.

* * *

"So? Didja like it?!" Liv asks Haruhi when the episode's over. She nods. "Yeah, it's a really interesting concept..." She says. Molly laughs.

"What, the whole people-are=weapons thing or the naked cat-lady?" She says. I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Molly!" I tell her as Erin, Liv and Sophie snicker.

"Oh, well! Isn't Soul just SOO DREAMY?!" I ask, going all fangirl again. Haruhi shrugs. "I guess..." She says. I look to Liv and Sophie. "Ha! See?!" I say.

"She hasn't even met DTK or Black Star yet, so you can't say that! And, it has been proven that the most crushed on Soul Eater guys, IN ORDER, are Death the Kid, Stein, Asura, and THEN Soul!" Sophie says. "Oh, and Black Star..." She adds after Liv glares at her.

"Come on, have you SEEN his muscles?!" Liv says. I laugh. "That kid is what you call TOO muscly! Steroids, much?" I retort.

"But Death the Kid is perfect! And most Soul Eater fangirls agree with me!" Sophie persists, even though she's in no way a fangirl.

"You know what? I'll have Haruhi over next weekend so we can watch the next episode! Or maybe even after school!" I say, turnign to Haruhi. She shrugs and takes another handful of popcorn. "Sure. No problem with me." She says. I grin.

"Then we'll meet same time on Saturday!" I say.

"BYEE!" We all say at the same time, closing our laptops. I turn off the TV and turn to Haruhi.

"So watcha wanna do?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Umm, I don't know. What is there to do?" She asks. I think.

"Hmm... Maybe we could... no..." I say, knocking off ideas. She raises a finger.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Albie?" She says. I nod and smile. "Sure! What's up?" I ask, plopping back down on the couch and grabbing the remains of my cocoa. I take a bigger-than-needed-sip.

"About Hikaru?" She says.

SPIT TAKE!

**AN: Haha! Cliffy! Sorry, I had to end it somewhere while still incorpararting the idea. SO I decided to add in a cliffhanger! GASP! What will Haruhi ask? Omiglob, THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING MEE! MUAHAHA!**

** Anyhoo, this is for Katsumi and Asa, if they're reading; Betcha can't guess who Sophie, Liv, Molly and Erin are! I challenge you! Nyahaha! :3**

**Read and review!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okey dokey, strangers! Ready to read my chappy? Cause I have no freaking idea what to say right now! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Albie's Day Off (Part the third)**

No, not really. But almost a spit take. I was this close to spewing cocoa all over Haruhi. But, luckily I was able to find that little smidget of self control and prevent that from happening.

So, of course, since I didn't make myself into a chocolate fountain, I ended up swallowing it all a little too fast.

"AIEE! HOTHOTHOT!" I exclaim, searching for something cold to wash it down with. Finding nothing, I sigh and massage my burning throat.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asks, leaning forward a bit. I nod a force a small smile. Which, knowing me, probably looks sooper creepy.

"Yeah, I just swallowed too fast..." I say, leaning back on the futon.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know about you and him..." She says. I shake my head. "It's fine! What do you wanna know?" I ask. She hesitates for a second.

"After you two danced the second time, what happened? Hikaru seemed kind of hurt by something, I was just curious as to what it was." She says. I blink a couple times.

"Oh, that? It was nothing! I just, umm... I just stepped on his toe, that's all!" I say quickly, my arms wiggling frantically. "Heh heh...?" I add. She doesn't look convinced.

"Oh, okay." She says anyway. I let my hands fall. She's so gonna keep asking about it...

"Soooo..." I say in an effort to break the silence. We stay silent for a while after that.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" I ask her finally, feeling myself get into a gossipy mood. Her eyes widen and her cheeks get red.

"What? A crush? Umm, what do you- uh..." She says quickly, scratching the back of her head. I grin. "So you do? Who is it? Do I know him?" I ask her. She gulps.

"No! I don't, actually..." She says, her cheeks getting even redder. I narrow my eyes at her. She may have stopped questioning me about Hikaru, but I'm not one to give up so quickly.

"Really? Cuz you're blushing!" I press. She shakes her head. "Nope! No crushing over here!" She says. I nudge her arm. "Is it Tamaki?" I guess. She looks to me with wide eyes. "Tamaki? No way! Like I'd actually be crushing on that idiot!" She says. I smile.

"Is it one of the twins?" I continue. She shake her head. "No way! And speak for yourself, it's kind of obvious you have a thing for Hikaru!" She says. I blink. Hikaru? Me? Thing? Hmm...

"Hikaru?" I mutter, leaning back and placing my finger on my chin. Unlike Haruhi, I'm not very embarrassed about talking about my crushes. But Hikaru? I'm not quite sure whether I like him or not...

"I dunno... d'ya think he might like me?" I ask. She shrugs, her cheeks returning to their normal color.

"Maybe. I can never tell with those two..." She says.

"Well, do at least think anybody's cute?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Didn't we already go over this?" She asks. I laugh. "No, like not necessarily crushing, but attractive in general?" I ask. She thinks for a bit.

"I don't know, I guess all of the host club members are physically attractive... but their personalities are totally out of whack..." She says. I laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" I say. "What about you?" She asks, taking another gummy bear.

"Actually, the twins are pretty adorable if you ask me. And Kyoya, but he's kinda creepy, knowing that much about me..." I tell her. She nods. "I get that. Once you get to know him, I'd say he's the most bearable out of all of them." She says. I shrug again. "Eh. He's still creepy to me." I say.

"So I think you guys were talking about going places like the beach and stuff?" I ask her. She nods. "Yeah, sometimes we take little trips like that." She says. I take another gummy bear bag.

"You guys should dump the beachy stuff and try something really exotic, like maybe a comicon?" I suggest.

"I dunno, the Host Club doesn't really seem like the convention types. But I bet Tamaki would be into it. Maybe if you suggest it to him, he might give it a shot." She says. I nod.

"Good to know." I say. Just then, Fuyuko walks through the door.

"Umm, mistress? You have some more visitors..." She says, trailing off as she looks to her right. I'm about to ask who when the realization hits me. And this was supposed to be my day off...

"HARUHIIII!" A male voice sings as a blonde figure floats into the room. I suppress a groan.

"Senpai? When did you get here?" Haruhi asks. Tamaki grins and forcibly shoves us apart, sitting down in between us on the futon. I scooch as far over as I can so as to avoid any awkward hip touching. This always used to happen when Ky and all his friends would carpool to places, and I'd always get dragged with them. He has a lot of friends, so I always end up sitting hip-to-hip-almost-butt-to-butt with guys that are between one and two years older than me.

"Just now!" He replies cheerily.

The rest of the Host club shortly follows, each of them wearing casual attire. I catch Hikaru's eye for a second, but then he turns away. Meanwhile, Kaoru notices the tension between us and gives a friendly wave and smile. I wave back half-heartedly, not taking my eyes off Hikaru.

"Why are you here? Who gave you permission to come over here?" I ask Tamaki, finally glancing over to him. He smiles. "Why, no one of course! We just came to see how our little Haruhi was doing!" He says. I'm about to tell him he needs to get the hell out before I file a restraining order when Honey jumps onto my lap, stuffed bunny in hand.

"Please don't make us go, Tayu-chan! I wanted to see you!" He says with the most adorable face you will probably ever see on a high school third year. I can't help but gush over him.

"Awwww! How could I say no to that face?" I say, sounding totally cliche. But hey, I really can't say not to that.

"Yay!" He exclaims, burying his face into my stomach. I stare down at him. "Watch it, kiddo, any higher and I won't think twice about slapping the skin off your cheek." I warn, but he doesn't seem to be paying attention. Then I remember what Haruhi and I were talking about before they got here.

"Hey! You guys go on all these crazy trips, right?" I ask, turning to Tamaki. He nods. "Yes, why?" He replies. I lift Honey up and place him on the futon next to me, in between Tamaki and me.

"Have you ever thought of going to a comicon?" I ask. He places his finger on his chin.

"A comicon?" Kyoya says, temporarily tearing his eyes away from his book to pay attention to the conversation. I nod. "Yeah! Doesn't it sound like a sooper fun idea?" I say.

"Are we gonna have to dress up like girls again?" Kaoru asks, causing his brother to perk up a bit like he's awaiting an answer.

"Oh, umm, no I think it'd be fine if you didn't come in cosplay at all. It'd be better if you would, though... I'm def wearing my Soul outfit!" I add at the end. Kaoru looks a bit relieved and Hikaru goes back to looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"ALBIE WHY ARE THERE MEN IN OUR HOUSE?" Ky asks, bursting through the door and shoving Tamaki off the couch. He instead takes his place and grabs the Xbox controller.

"That's a good question..." I mutter under my breath.

"And who are you?" Tamaki asks, scrambling to a sitting position on the floor. Ky flips from Netflix to the Call of Duty game he was previously playing before Haruhi and I took over the TV.

"I'd be this one's brother, in case you couldn't already tell by the white hair. I was hosting the second half of the party last night if you would remember." Ky says, shooting various people. I don't know, I honestly don't understand Ky and his video games.

"Really? Hmm..." Tamaki says, looking down slightly as if he's trying to remember.

"Oh yeah!" He says finally, his finger up and a look of realization on his face. Is this guy serious...?

"Anyway, sorry to intrude, but we just came to check on our dear little Haruhi!" Tamaki says, standing and dusting himself off. Ky doesn't respond. He's in gaming mode. And when Ky's in gaming mode, someone could say 'I like trains' and have a train bust through the house, and as long as his gaming system is intact he'll still be playing. He played through an earthquake once.

"Umm, hello?" Tamaki asks, waving his hand in front of Ky's face. Ky tries to look around it, but eventually grumbles and bites Tamaki's hand. Tamaki shrieks and jumps back about four feet.

I stand up. "Okay! I think we should leave, so-"

"What was that for! I was just trying to introduce myself!" Tamaki complains, wiping his hands on his jeans and observing the mark Ky's teeth left. I sigh.

"Haruhi, can I borrow you for a moment?" I ask her. She nods. "Yeah, what is it?" She asks, obviously not knowing that I mean that literally.

I grab the back of her shirt and drag her out of the room, causing Tamaki to forget about Ky and jump a bit before following us out of the room. Of course, with the rest of the Host club close behind. Haruhi squirms to break free, but then gets what my motive is and leans her head back on my hand, her lower lip stuck out with slight annoyance.

I lead them all the way to the front hall, where I release Haruhi's shirt and turn around. Tamaki instantly rushes to Haruhi's aid, frantically checking her for any serious injury, much to Haruhi's dismay. I roll my eyes and grab the nearest book.

"Makaaaaaa... CHOP!" I reference, bringing the book down on Tamaki's head. Ahh, the Maka chop. Works every time. Tamaki falls to the floor, and if this were an anime or manga his head would probably have a book-shaped dent in it and be steaming.

"Shut up already!" I complain, tucking the book-The forth in the Harry Potter series, hardcover- under my arm.

"Now, if you all want to stay then you'd better behave yourselves. Rule one: Don't bother Ky while he's gaming. But of course you probably already figured that out. Rule two: Do NOt, under ANY circumstances, comment on my little sister's attire, no matter how poofy her tutu is. Rule three: NO TOUCHING MY INSTRUMENTS. Actually, scratch that, no going in my music studio. Period. Got it?" I say, my hand on the book in a threatening way, like a 'disobey and you end up like the idiot who's currently unintentionally planking.' They stand in a line, and all of them salute, excepting Hikaru and Kyoya.

"Sir, yes sir!" They say together. I nod and stand up a little taller. "Any questions?"

"No sir!"

"Alright, at ease. Now, each of you may explore the house as you please, so long as you don't break anything and you stay out of the basement, attic, and Ky's art studio." I tell them. In the basement is Tabby's dance studio, and the attic of course being my music studio. Ky's art studio is kind of in a random room he found and claimed for himself.

"Brea- never mind, just go..." I say, ditching the military crap, mostly because my back is starting to hurt from standing up for so long. All of them start ot head off in their separate directions. I grab Hikaru's sleeve quickly, causing both him and Kaoru to turn to me.

"Kaoru, you can go. I wanna talk to this one." I say, keeping my eyes on Hikaru. He looks utterly bored. Kaoru nods and walks away, hands in pockets.

"What is it?" Hikaru asks, sounding bored as well. I let go of his shirt.

"I wanted to apologize. I really like dancing with you, but at the time I was kinda having a cupcake and brownie bite craving. I didn't mean anything about you, it's just I was hungry." I explain. He doesn't respond.

"Say something, please!" I say, starting to sound a bit desperate. He still doesn't say anything. It's like he's trying to find a way to respond.

"I still have the book, you know." I say, dropping the desperate crap and turning to violence. He blinks, glances down at the book still tucked under my arm, and sighs.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to drag you away from your... whatever you said those were, and I'm sorry I over reacted." He says, his look of boredom ceasing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No problem." I say with a smile. He smiles back slightly and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"You can go now. I just wanted to clear the air." I tell him. He nods and turns around. Just as he's about to make the same turn his brother did moments ago, I feel like I should say something.

"Oh, and Hikaru!" I call. He turns back to me. I grin at him. "You should smile more often. You look cuter when you do." I say. He looks like he's about to respond, but then I disappear behind the marble pillar next to me. That was just the dramatic exit I was hoping for. But little does Hikaru know that was just something I saw on a Death the Kid de-motivational poster. Oh, well. At least I meant it.

**AN: Yay! They made up! Don't look at this text like that, I mean, I kind of explained that Hikaru felt a little bad about it himself, didn't I? So because of that it wa easy to forgive her! And yes, I actually did get that phrase of a de-motivational poster. And yes, I will admit that DTK does look pretty cute when he smiles. ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY, KATSUMI?!**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took e so long to post, I was out of stuff for Haruhi and Albie to do together so I decided to bring in the rest of the cast! Yay!**

**Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'M BAAAAAACK! Soosososos sorry I haven't posted in forever! So a while ago I got myself in a bit of trouble, don't ask how because I won't tell you,and my computer privileges got taken away. So then, when doing a school project on the computer, I snuck onto fanfiction and started writing after I finished without my mom knowing. But then she found out and I got in even more trouble. This went on for a while, and then I got an idea. Maybe if I suppress my urge for the internet using my nook and just gouge myself into a good manga book (I've recently been reading this one called 13th Boy, the art isn't that good but the story is sooper interesting), and if I stear clear of the computer I can stat all over! So starting today, my punishment is GONE! So now I'll def be posting a lot more often and hopefully not in secret (no matter how totally bad ass it makes me feel XD).**

**And also, I started writing the comicon chapter, but it took way too long and I had way little time. So instead I decided to exchange it with this chapter and then maybe finish that one later and post it sometime after I've gotten everything a bit calmed down.**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! Read and review, plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Starting Today, You Are A...**

"A hostess?" I ask. Tamaki nods. "Yes, a hostess!" He says. I blink a couple times. "But, I'm a girl." I say.

"That's why you're a hostess. Not a host." He explains. I turn to Kyoya, hoping for a more thorough explanation. He adjusts his glasses.

"You're practically part of the family already. Tamaki feels it's about time we made it official. You've joined us on trips, pleasured our guests, and even thrown us a party. So Tamaki proposed to make you the very first hostess, since you're already fairly popular with the guys at this school." He says. I think about it.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty involved with you guys. But what's the catch?" I ask, turning back to Tamaki. Instead, the twins appear next to me, close enough where their breath tickles my neck.

"Why, you'd have to follow all the rules of course. For example, the costumes." They say. I gulp as they hold up a gothic dress. It's black and looks like it would go down to about mid thigh and from the stomach down it's a bit frilly. Around the waist is a red band with a big red bow in the back. It has puffy sleeves and reveals quite a lot of chest. I moan.

"Aww, please don't make me wear that...!" I whine. But they've already grabbed my arms an escorted me to a dressing room. They throw me into it along with the dress. I clutch it in my ands and look into the mirror in the back of the changing room. Hung on the little hangers on the wall are various accessories to go with the dress. To be specific a small hat that clips onto my hair, a choker necklace with a little rose and a few ribbons on it, some fingerless striped gloves that go up to my elbows and extremely tall boots with striped socks. Also a few chans with crosses on them.

"Aren't you missing something?" I ask, stepping out and rubbing my arms. Hikaru and Kaoru smirk triumphantly, as if this is payback for making them dress up as Liz and Patty.

The rest of the Host club members look to me quizzically. I sigh. "Bat wings. I look like a goth chick." I tell them. Tamaki grins and opens his mouth, but I hold up the book I brought today.

"If you put bat wings on me I will chop you so hard you won't wake up." I threaten. He swallows his words. I drop the book on a nearby chair and sigh.

"So why am I wearing this again?" I ask, crossing my arms. Haruhi looks me up and down. "Well, they want you to play piano." She says, lifting up the end of my skirt. If it were anyone else, I would have slapped them. But it's alright because I know Haruhi's not as perverted as some people can get.

"No. I told you I'd never play for any of you again. You ruined that chance when you tricked me into playing for you." I tell them. They all give me bambi eyes. Even Kyoya.

"Rrrg... Fine! Only because now I'm apparently a hostess." I say. Tamaki grins.

"Great! Then we'll meet back here after school on friday and you can play! We need time to get the word out... figure out what song you're going to play and report back to me! Oh, and I heard you're a singer too? If you could sing as well that would be great!" He says. I shake my head.

"No way! You're already pushing it with the- hey,, where the hell do you think you're going?" I say, noticing all the exiting host club members. Grr, they're so frustrating! Well, I might as well go change back into my uniform. Ugh. Great. Fairly popular with the guys? Please. If that were true I would have known about it by now.

Crap, I'm totally late! Ky's gonna kill me!

**AN: Alrighty, sorry the ending's kinda rushed, my dad's irritating me and making me get off the computer. I have no idea what I'm going to have Albie play, so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yoyoyoski broskis! So I really don't have that much time, so I might have to stop this somewhere in the middle and continue with it next chapter. If that happens to be true then you can expect a cliffhanger :D**

**Anyway, read and review plzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Giving Him Hell**

"Ugh, is it just me or does this dress feel poofier every time I put it on...?" I mutter, trying to mat down the frills. Tamaki laughs.

"I think you look adorable!" He says. He turns to Kyoya. "You're sure there will be guys coming?" He says. Kyoya nods and looks up from his notebook. "Yes, I'm positive. Plus some girls who are fans of Tayuki's playing." He says. I frown.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate ALL of you!" I say, not being totally serious. Hikaru and Kaoru sit on a couch a few yards away, both smirking and looking so devious it scares me.

"So are you gonna practice at all?" Haruhi asks. I shake my head, but then decide against it when my hat starts to slip out of my hair. I fix it quickly before answering.

"Nah. I've know this song since I was little. It was one of the first one's I learned." I assure her.

"Are you sure? I kinda want to hear what it is. Are you going to tell any of us or are you keeping it a secret?" She asks. I pretend to zip my lips shut. "Sorry, but I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise." I tell her. She laughs.

"That worries me a bit. It makes me think you're going to pull something." She says. I chuckle and adjust the ribbon around my waist. "Don't worry, I'm not that shallow. Plus I'm kinda hoping I can conquer my fear of big crowds today." I tell her, smiling and looking over to the piano. She follows my gaze.

"Well, that sounds good I guess." She says. Tamaki then calls her over for something. She rolls her eyes and reluctantly walks over to him.

"Are you ready Albie?" Hikaru says, scaring the living fudge out of me as he and his brother suddenly appear at my neck.

"It would really stink if you messed up in front of all those boys," Kaoru adds. I suck in a breath.

"It would stink, wouldn't it? And then all the guys at this school would lose the little respect for you they have left. So unless you want to look like homosexual idiots I suggest you piss off." I say, smiling and turning around to face them. They laugh.

"Oh, like we haven't already done that?" Hikaru says, turning to his brother. "On plenty occasions!" Kaoru says, causing both of them to laugh and walk away, leaving me frowning with my arms crossed.

"OOH, TAYUKIIII!" A voice coos. I sigh and turn toward it. Tamaki smiles and takes the doorknob.

"You're up." He says. My stomach fills with butterflies as Haruhi drags me behind a curtain and the guys file in. I gulp and grip the curtain, my back to the audience behind it.

"You okay, Albie?" Haruhi asks, noticing my discomfort. I gulp and start to breath deeply, wheezing with each breath.

"No! Did you see all those guys out there?!" I say, gripping the curtain tight. Haruhi places her hands on my shoulders as my eyes widen.

"Albie, come on. You and I both know you're an amazing pianist. No, an amazing musician. Come on, there's no way you'll mess up! I know there's not!" She says. I let my head fall back and release one of my hands from the red cloth.

"How am I supposed to do something like this, I've never played in front of this many guys before. Sure, a couple girls are alright because they aren't as judgemental... and what if I mess up? The song starts on a G chord, but what is a G chord? Do you play it with the right or left? And when you've gotten that figured out, how are you supposed to position your fingers on the keys? One wrong pinkie and the whole chord sounds wrong, maybe I should go back home and study my G chords..." I mutter, my fingers wiggling nervously. Haruhi shakes me back and forth.

"Stop it, Albie! You're going to be amazing, like every other time I've heard you play!" She says. I laugh and squeeze my eyes shut.

"But what about my G chords?!" I say, looking back down at her. I can feel the crazed look in my eyes and I feel like I should stop, but something inside me tells me not to. It tells me to let all my stress and anxiety and madness within to just flow out like chocolate pudding. Hey, I could really go for some chocolate pudding right now...

"Albie, get a grip. You're starting to freak me out." She says, her voice a bit shaky. I shake my head enough where my white hair swishes in front of my eyes.

"But I need perfect G chords and chocolate pudding!" I tell her. She blinks.

"Pudding...?" She mutters, sighing and letting her head fall. I giggle and mess with her short brown hair.

"Your hair is like pudding! D'ya think it tastes like pudding too?" I wonder aloud, staring at the strands I've sorted through. She takes my hand off her head and squeezes it.

"Come on, you're acting totally insane. Oh, that's your cue!" She says, perking up suddenly and pushing me out throught he curtain. I squeak nervously as eyes of all different shades stare at me.

I take a deep breath and walk slowly over to the piano. I sit down on the white bench and rest my hands on the keys. I wish I had my red a white piano, it'd be totally better for my confidence.

_"Courage, Albie. Remember to be brave." _I remember she said. She...? Oh, right. That she.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face!

And it never feels outta place!

And you're still probably working

At a nine-to-five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes?" I smile and sneak a side glance at Tamaki. He's starting to look suspicious. The twins are still smirking evilly at me. I let myself laugh a little. They have no idea what's coming for them.

"When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!" I sneak another side glance. The twins have their eyes wide in shock and Tamaki starts to look a bit confused. Haruhi's still behind the curtain, so I can't see her reaction, but I can tell she's either laughing her ass off or really really pissed. Kyoya and Mori are expressionless as always, and I can't seem to locate Honey.

"Now where's your picket fence, love?" I sing, turning full on to Tamaki. He frowns finally.

"And where's that shiney car?

And did it ever get you far?" I shoot smiles at the three of them and some of the guys in the audience follow my gaze and start to snicker and whisper.

"You never seemed so tense, love!

I've never seen you fall so hard!

Well, do you know where you are?" I changed up the lyrics a bit for the next part. Just to see whether he freaks or not. And because I can't miss him if I never left.

"Now, truth be told I like you..." I sing, sounding softer now and giving Tamaki a sincere expression. I see Tamaki's shoulders un-tense and he looks a bit more relaxed, like that line made him think I just really like this song and don't mean it honestly. I grin evilly.

"And truth be told I'm lying!" I say, playing the piano louder as I get into the chorus. Tamaki fumes and the twins snicker.

"When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell!" I turn back to the piano for the next verse.

"Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself,

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on!

Now truth be told, I miss you

And truth be told, I'm lying!" I laugh a bit louder now.

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

I you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope t gives you hell!" I slow the song down a bit now for the bridge.

"Now you'll never see

What you've done to me!

You can take all of those memories, they're no good to me!

And here's all your lies,

You can't look me in the eyes!

With that sad, sad look that you wear so well!" I give that a nice, spread out high note. My voice is smooth as butter.

"When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!" If I were lucky and these guys weren't so protective of their reputation, I would have had them all sing the chorus like on the soundtrack. But I won't push it that far.

"When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell!" I drag my hand down the piano keys and play it up an octave.

"When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!"

"When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song and sing along, but you'll never tell

Then you're the fool,

I'm just as well!

Hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song, I hope that it will give you hell!

When you sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell!" I finish. The guys give some applause, not like a "That really sucked but I'm gonna clap cause I'm being polite," It's more like a (and pardon my french here, I'm in an over-confident mood) "Man, you schooled that fucker!" applause. I laugh and stand up, curtsying and waving before walking behind the curtain.

When I see Haruhi's face, red and her cheeks full of air like she's holding in her laughter, I give her a rock and roll sign with my hand, wink and stick out my tongue, causing both of us to burst out laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tamaki shouts, yanking the curtain back after a couple minutes of Haruhi and me trying to catch our breaths, but looking at each other and bursting out laughing all over again. I wipe a tear from my eye and clutch my stomach.

"I see I gave you hell!" I snicker, causing Haruhi and I to explode again. Tamaki fumes and clenches his fist.

"IF I HAD A BOOK I WOULD CHOP YOU TO PIECES!" He yells. I wrap my arms around my stomach and kick my legs in the air.

"Nuh-uh, the Maka chop... is only for me and Maka Albarn!" I say, giving Haruhi a knowing side glance. She nods and places her hand on her chest.

"That... was PRICELESS!" She says. Tamaki waits for us to calm down, his foot tapping impatiently. Eventually we sigh simultaneously and wipe our eyes, standing up and dusting ourselves off.

"Alright, now that you're good and done with that," Tamaki says, seeming calmer than before.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Whoops. Spoke too soon.

"For WHAT? If I sang some heart-touching Adele song they would never come back! I'm sorry for saving your butt! It's ironic that I know guys more than you do, proving my point that you're a homosexual bastard who needs to mind his own business and stop freaking stalking me!" I yell. The room falls dead slient.

"And for what, huh? Don't you think you should give Haruhi a little space?" I continue. He opens his mouth to respond, but I cut him off.

"Oh, no there's PLENTY more where that came from!" I say.

"First of all, I'm not your friend. I never wanted to be in this dumb host club, you dragged me into it without considering the fact that I might not want to! Listen, because you're not seeming to get this: I DON'T LIKE YOU." I say slowly for him. He doesn't say anything.

"The only friend I have here is Haruhi! You think I like it when you come to visit, but really I only put up with it because you're Haruhi's friend! I have friends outside of this Host Club! I have plenty of them! Can you say the same thing? Hell, you don't even have _girlfriends_! I wonder why? Oh, right, because your all so freaking GAY!" I shout.

"You drag me into every little thing, you insult me, you humiliate me, you make me do something I'm terrified of, and you think I _like_ it?! I'm not your doll, I'm a person! And I'm also a person who is NOT in the Host Club! You hear that?" I say, ripping off my hat an throwing it on the ground. I stomp on it and twist my foot around.

"I QUIT!" I scream, storming out the door. I rip off my gloves, sash, shoes, necklace, and take my hair down as I stomp down the empty hallway. Lastly, I rip my dress enough where I can yank it off, leaving me in a sleeveless undershirt and the jean shorts I brought with me to school today. I throw it behind me and sprint out the front door of the building, not looking behind even once. Meaning I couldn't see the hurt expression on Hikaru's face as the door to the Ouran High School Host Club swung to a close.

**AN: Okay, so no cliffhanger. But that's because I came back and finished it later because it was WAYYY too short the way I had it when I first started writing it. But the ending still was pretty harsh. I can't tell you anything, I seriously hate spoilers, so ha.**

**Anyway, I really hope y'all liked this chapter! Even though it was well, like I said, harsh. Read and review plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Heyo! So in the beginning of this chapter, I have Albie sing a little song I saw on one of my fave TV shows, and I thought it described how Albie and Tamaki feel about each other perfectly, from Albie's perspective of course. Just so y'all know what's going on. Can any of you guess what song it is? If you can, you're totally awesome.**

**Anyhoo, I'm supposed to be doing a school project that's gonna take forever, so I decided to get about half of it done and then come start writing as much as physically possible before my mom comes back up stairs to check on me. So I hope you likey! PS grammar/spelling/punctuation will most likely suck cuz I'll probably totally skip out on editing. :T**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Just a Problem**

I stare at my electric guitar. It sits in the corner, staring back at me. It's red, with a white checkerboard pattern. Ky painted that too. Should I? Or shouldn't I...

"Ladadadada, I'm gonna bury you in the ground

Ladadadada, I'm gonna bury you with my sound, I'm gonna

Drink the red from your pretty pink face

I'm gonna..." I hang over my guitar and sigh.

_Oh, you don't like that?_

_Or do you just not like ME?_

I suck in a deep breath and pick my head up, strumming my guitar and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a god,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect!

Like all your little loyal subjects do!

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you!

Well, I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I'm not

Even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

Sorry that I exist,

I forgot that you landed me on your black list

I shouldn't be the one to make up with you, so

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to?

Even when I, I'm just your problem?

I'm just your problem..." I sniffle and take my guitar strap off, setting my guitar down in the corner and quickly walking back over to my bed. I lay back down and stare at the wall, my eyes wide and my hair sticking to my face, wet with tears.

I'm such a baby, I shouldn't care about what he thinks! I can be myself, I don't care if anybody thinks I should change! They can't hurt me!

But... if he can't hurt me... why am I crying?

I roll over and scream into my pillow. This is so stupid. I'm the one who quit, their the ones who should be on their knees begging for forgiveness. So why do I feel like crud?

Suddenly, Papermoon rings throughout my room. I rush to the source of the Soul Eater theme song and find myself at my phone. I sigh and pick it up.

"Whadaya want, Molly?" I say into the speaker. I knew it was once I realized the song was coming from my phone. Molly's ringtone is Papermoon, Liv's is Resonance, Sophie's is Strength (The last ending song), and Erin's is Style (Another ending). I did them all Soul Eater openings and endings because I love them all.

"Hey! How's it going? Liv and Sophie and Erin all wanna videochat, you up for it?" She asks. I sigh and nod, but then realize she can't see it.

"Yeah, I could really use it right now." I tell her. I hang up and stick my phone into my back pocket. I grab my laptop and brin git up to my studio, setting it up on a small stool and grabbing a beanbag chair to sit on. I adjust the camera so they can see me okay and then wait for the call.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Liv's voice says once I answer her call. I wave and suppress a small smile. Erin, Sophie, and Molly are already on.

"WHOA GIRLY. What's wrong, you look like you were crying and you haven't said anything yet!" Erin says, sitting forward in her chair a bit. I sigh and my smile fades.

"I kinda sorta, umm... how do I say this...?" I say, searching for the right words.

"Did you get cheated on?" Liv asks.

"Are you being bullied?" Erin says, looking a bit worried.

"Did you humiliate yourself?" Sophie asks.

"Did you lose your virginity?"

"EWW, MOLLY! NO!" I shout at her. She laughs and gets a look from Erin that makes her shut up.

"So what happened to you? I've never seen you cry before!" Sophie says. Ha, before I knew her and the other girls, I cried plenty. But I can't tell them that, and I DEFINITELY can't tell them why.

"I... you know Haruhi, right?" I say finally. They nod, each of them awaiting my explanation. "Well, I think I told you about the host club too, right?" More nods. I take a deep breath.

"They wanted me to join them, like as the first hostess. The guy in charge, Tamaki, forced me into it and as my big debut he wanted me to play and sing a song for a bunch of guys. Like, a LOT of 'em." I say. Erin gives me a sympathetic look.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She says. Liv gives me the same look.

"But you hate big crowds!" She agrees. Out of all my friends, Liv and Erin are the most, well, caring about everyone. Molly too, when she's not being a total perv.

"Yeah, and so to get back at them and not humiliate myself - you know how guys are, I would look really dumb if I sang some sappy love song - I sang Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects." I continue. Molly laughs.

"Haha, I bet that Tamaki dude felt pretty stupid!" She says. Sophie holds up her fist.

"Nice, bro!" She says. I give her a fist bump, of course by holding my knuckles up to the camera like the brofist at the end of Pewdiepie videos.

"Actually, he got really mad at me. So I got all pissed off back an then I quit, with a big dramatic exit of course. That's when I ran out." I tell them. Liv smiles.

"That's my girl!" She says.

"So why are you all depressed like this?" Erin asks. I lean back on my beanbag. "That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out!" I tell them.

"Maybe you miss them?" Molly suggests. I shoot upright.

"No way! I don't miss them, they treated me like-"

"Albie, stop screaming!" Ky yells into my studio. I hold my breath as he lets the door swing shut and walks away.

"Then why?" Sophie asks. I let out a loud sigh and close my eyes. I lean my forehead on my knees and hug my legs.

"I... I don't know." I say, a tear falling onto my skin.

**AN: ALRIGHTY, FOLKS! I have a question!**

**So who here has heard of an anime called ANGEL BEATS? I just finished the series and I cried for an hour straight! OMG, I thought the ending to Soul Eater and OHSHC were sad? THIS THING TOOK MY HAPPINESS, ATE IT UP, SPIT IT OUT AND STOMPED ON IT. But that's how you know it's good, right? It pulls you in and triggers your emotions!**

**Anyway, to get to the point, I had an idea for an Angel Beats fanfic. And I was wondering if y'all think I should do it. Also, I was thinking of making another Soul Eater fanfic! And this one doesn't involve OCs. It's a MakaxSoulxKid love triangle! Oooooo!**

**So I hope you liked this OHSHC fanfic chapter! Yeah! And did you guess the song? I'll tell y'all next chapter for those of you who didn't get it. Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: AND WE'RE BACK! With more Curiosity, and Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! Written by yours truly, The Real Ginger and inspired by the popular anime series Ouran High School Host Club!**

**I'm your host, Ginger! Now, before we get on with the story, I'd like to type a few words. Soul Eater was sad for me, yes, but that was because I was sad it was over and when they played I Wanna Be instead of Strength at the end there it made me get all teary because I had nothing to do with my life. And OHSHC was sad because I couldn't help but cry when (SPOILER ALERT! LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES!) they jumped off the bridge! ****Sorry for the spoiler, but-**

**AAAAAND, THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY, FOLKS! ENJOY THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM, CURIOSITY BY THE REAL GINGER!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: After Ever After**

I feel a buzz in my pocket. I open my eyes, wipe them quickly, and reach down into my pocket to retrieve my phone.

My friends have gotten themselves warped up into a completely different conversation, so I turn around and check to see what the message is. It's... from Haruhi. So should I open it? Or leave it? Who knows, what she says might sweep me back up in something Host Club related.

But... Haruhi wouldn't do that. She's my friend, I shouldn't hold a grudge just because she still likes those idiots.

**Hey! Are you alright? I know you're mad and all, but did you have to run out like that?**

I suck in a breath. I knew it. She's probably going to give me some reason to come crawling back to them.

"ALBIE! ARE YOU HEARING MEEE?" Molly's voice interrupts my thinking. I look up at the computer screen.

"Whacha got there? Did yer boyfriend text you?" She asks. I shake my head and frown. "No! I don't have a boyfriend, remember?" I say defensively.

"Then who is it?" Liv asks. I sigh. "It's Haruhi." I tell them.

"Didn't you say she was poor or somethin'? How come she has a phone?" Erin says. I look back down at my own iPhone. "Well, these guys gave her one I believe. I don't exactly know why, though." I tell them.

"Well?" Sophie says after a while. I look back up at her. "Well what?" I ask.

"Are you going to answer it or not?" Liv finishes for her. I blink and look back down at my phone.

"No. I'm talking to you guys right now. Whatever it is, it can wait." I say finally, turning off my phone and placing it on the floor.

* * *

Okay, now that all my friends are gone, what am I supposed to say to Haruhi? I mean, I can tell her that I'm sorry I guess. Or maybe explain again why I don't want anything to do with the Host Club anymore.

**Yeah, I'm fine.**

Wonderful. How extremely clever, Albie.

**Look, I'm not trying to convince you to come back. I just want to make sure you're okay and you're not mad at me.**

Of course I'm not mad at her, I'm mostly mad at Tamaki.

**No, why would I be mad at you?**

I wait for her reply.

**Because at first you seemed to only be mad at Tamaki. But when you ran out it seemed like you were mad at everyone else too.**

**What? No way! Don't worry, I'm just pissed at Tamaki. Nobody else.**

**Then why did you leave based off your opinion of one person?**

Wait. Hold up. Didn't she say she wasn't going to convince me to try and come back?

**I don't know... I guess I'm just sick of all the crap he drags me into. He doesn't even stop to think about how I might feel about it.**

The response comes almost instantly.

**Ah. Well, I was kinda excited about you being a hostess. Then maybe I might be able to tell everyone I'm a girl, I mean if they already have one hostess, why not two, you know? And, besides Tamaki, there are six of us. Don't you think it's kinda silly to be holding a grudge against all of us when you're only mad at him?**

Oh, geez. She has a point. I'm starting to feel bad. This isn't good at all.

**I thought you weren't going to try and make me come back?**

Right now I'm kind of desperate for excuses.

**I'm not really trying if that's what you mean. But my ulterior motive is to get you to come back, yes.**

Great.

**Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to pose for one of Ky's paintings. See ya.**

I didn't want to lie, but I can't talk to her right now. Especially if she's trying to get me come back.

**Oh. Well have fun. Bye.**

Ugh. I hate this. Why is it that when ever I make a big decision like this I always feel like it's the wrong one? This is all so frustrating.

**AN: Okay! Sorry this took forever, I took an unexpected trip to Florida recently and had no internet, and I completely forgot to tell you guys. And if you're wondering why I haven't updated Most Wanted in forever, it's because I have no freaking idea where my nook went. And the next three chapters are typed up on that thing. Once I find it, I promise I'll add all three ASAP.**

**So I have some news! If there are some of you out there that have been with Memory and I from the start, you'll remember our very first fanfic, Another Flock, Another Story, a Maximum Ride fanfic. That was a collaborative effort, which we haven't done in a while. Though we've discontinued it (I think, we're still on the fence on whether we should continue or not), we're planning on doing another collab! We have three main options for what kind of story we're going to do: Fullmetal Alchemist, Hetalia, or Fairy Tail. It;s not going to be an OC story this time, even though OCs are SOOPER fun. Memory suggested we add a few minor OCs, the kind that don't appear often, but when they do leave a big impact ont he storyline. Anyway, I hope y'all out there will read it, whenever it comes out!**

**Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yoyoyoyoyooo! Hows it goin' bros? Secretly typing again, even though I said I'd be done with that. Eh, once a ninja always a ninja, right? xD**

**Anyway, I'm too lazy for a good, quality author's note, so ha. Hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, the title of this chapter is in honor of the release of the new Paramore album! Already have all of the songs! The title is my favorite. I suggest you search it up. Ha, I think Hayley Williams is the new overly-attached girlfriend! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 15: One of Those Crazy Girls**

Spring Break. I didn't expect it to come so soon. Mom's off filming some movie, so it's just Ky, Tabby and I. At least I seriously hope it'll be.

I usually go to the beach with my friends to go surfing and swimming and meet cute boys, but since I'm not in Cali anymore I can't do that.

"Albie!" Tabby's voice calls. I poke my head out of my room.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Can you come here for a second please?"

"Yeah, hold on!"

I jump up and pull my sweatpants legs down over my heels. I slide out into the hallway and over to the stairs, where I jump on the railing and slide down to the bottom.

"What is it, Tabby?" I ask when I get downstairs. She points to the door. "There's people here to see you..." She says. I frown. Gee, I wonder who it is.

I peek out through the window. To my surprise, instead of the Host Club members, I see four very familiar figures.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I shout, tearing the door open and holding my arms out.

"What the hell do you think we're doing here?!" Molly shouts back as I pull my friends into a bear hug.

"Y'all are insane!" I laugh. I drag them inside.

"Welcome to the new Kataaniko residence! I'll give you a tour after you tell me why you're here!" I say, shoving them on the couch in the front hall and standing in front of them with my hands on my hips.

"Well, none of us had anything to do for spring break..." Erin starts.

"So we convinced our parents to let us come here!" Liv finishes. I grin and throw myself onto the couch with them.

"You guys are awesome! I missed you so much!" I laugh. They laugh with me for a while until we all calm down and sit there for what seems like forever.

"Hey! Is there a beach near here? We all brought bathing suits!" Sophie pipes up. I think for a bit, still lying across each of their laps.

"Yeah, actually I think there is! Maybe I can get Ky to drive us!" I say, sitting up and almost hitting my head against Molly's.

"Then go ask him! We'll change into our bathing suits!" Liv says, pushing me upright and standing up. I nod and point them to the first floor bathroom. As they walk over to it I run upstairs to Ky's room.

"HEY! KY!" I shout, poking my head inside the messy blue room. I hear a groan from his loft bed and turn toward it.

"Can you drive us to the beach?" I ask. He groans again and rolls over so he can see me over the railing. "Who's 'us?'" He asks.

"Molly, Liv, Sophie and Erin all came here for Spring Break. And we wanna go to the beach!" I tell him. He groans once more.

"Yeah, sure... whatever... just give me a few minutes..." He mutters, rolling back over and pulling the blanket over his head. I give a silent fist pump and sprint into my room to grab a bathing suit.

* * *

"Come on, Albie!" Molly says, waving me over. I grip the umbrella even tighter.

"No! It's gonna be too cold! Plus, who knows what kinda sea creatures are in there!" I yell back. Erin and Liv tug harder, my feet suspended in the air.

"I REFUSE!" I shout. The umbrella gives way and topples over, but Erin and Liz drag me out just in time to avoid being stabbed in the side.

"NOOOO!" I shout as they throw me into the water. I immediately surface and take a big gulp of air.

"YOU MOTHER-"

"Albie?"

I freeze mid-swear. I know that voice.

"Please please please don't have the host club with you, please don't have the host club with you..." I mutter as I turn around.

God freaking damn it.

"Uh, hi..." I say to Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins.

"Hey! It's Haruhi! Remember us?" Molly waves. Sophie turns to me.

"Who are the guys? Are they the host club you were talking about?" She asks. I nod and sink to my knees so only my eyes are above water.

"Y'all are the host club?" Erin asks. They turn to her.

"Well, we're missing two members but yes, we are." Kyoya says. I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"Stay back, then." Sophie says, standing in front of me protectively. Erin, Liv and Molly join her, forming a sort of barrier in between me and them.

"What? Why?" The twins say together.

"If you take a single step closer I won't hesitate to crush you." Molly threatens. I look up at them, confused.

"Again, not seeing your reason." Tamaki says.

"If you guys can make Albie cry, then that's reason enough." Liv says. Erin nods. "I've never seen Albie cry ever before, and by the way she was bawling I know that you're bad people." She says.

"Guys, you don't have to-" I start, but Sophie puts her hand in front of me.

"We didn't do anything!" Hikaru says. His brother nods. "It was all this idiot!" He points to Tamaki.

"Guys, please stop!" I say, preparing for the fight brewing.

"What do you mean, it was all my fault?" Tamaki retorts, taking a step towards the twins. They laugh together.

"Seriously?" Hikaru starts.

"You were the one who forced her to play the piano!" Kaoru finishes.

"We don't care who did it!" Liv shouts over the commotion.

"We just want you to go away!" Erin shouts after her.

I sigh and slip underwater. I swim as far away as possible before needing to come up to breathe. I turn back and see that it looks like no one noticed the disappearance of the very person they're arguing about.

I sit there for a while, wondering what to do next. Should I wait until they're done arguing? I didn't think this through. What if one of them realizes I'm gone and comes after me? I hope if anyone it's either one of my friends or Haruhi.

"Hey,"

Crap, that was a guy's voice.

"Umm, hi," I say, turning around to face him.

"You okay?" Hikaru asks. I nod and hug my knees. "Yeah. I just can't take you all fighting like this." I say. "Why'd you follow me?"

"Because I'm the only one who noticed you left." He replies. He holds out his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"You wanna go back? Cause I know this ice cream place near here..." He says, gesturing towards the shops near the beach. I smile.

"Only if you're buying." I say. He laughs and leads me over to the ice cream shop in question, which is fairly small and plays 80's music.

After buying me a plain chocolate cone with gummy bears and himself a small vanilla cup, we sit down at a table in the corner.

"You're not going to try and convince me to come back, are you?" I ask after I'm about a quarter of the way through my cone. He shakes his head and swallows.

"Nah. I just wanted to hang out with you. Is that okay?" He asks. I nod and chew on a gummy bear. "Of course it is. It's weird seeing you without Kaoru, you two are always together." I say. He nods. "Yeah, it's weird being without him too. But I figure we spend enough time together, why not try hanging out with other people? I mean, eventually we'll have to leave each other's sides. We can't live in the same house forever." He says.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess you're right." I say. He takes the last scoop of his ice cream and sets the empty styrofoam bowl on the table. "You wanna walk around for a bit?" He asks. I nod and stick the last bit of cone in my mouth.

"Sounds good to me." I say. We stand up together and he dumps the bowl in the trash before leading me outside.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask, looking up at him. He sticks his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea. This is my first time here. You'll have to show me around." I tell him. He smiles and removes one hand from his pocket so he can take mine.

"Then I will. Let's check out some of the shops." he says. I blush slightly, and turn away to hide it. He laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes, even though it didn't seem like one." He says. He walks a bit faster, causing me to drag behind a bit. He brings me to a small surf shop and leads me inside.

"I didn't know they had surf shops in Japan," I say, looking around. Hikaru laughs. "Why wouldn't they? It's a beach, isn't it?" He says. I shrug and examine an orange surfboard.

"I used to go surfing all the time back in Cali. I haven't gotten the chance to here in Japan yet. I wonder if they have anywhere to go rent some boards...?" I wonder aloud. I turn to Hikaru.

"Do you know any?" I ask. He turns away from the sunglasses to face me. "Nope. Sorry." He says. I frown and turn back to the board. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to bring my board with me next time." I say.

"I wonder if the others have noticed we're gone." I say, moving from the orange board to a green one.

"They probably have. Maybe they're looking for us?" Hikaru responds. I laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't let them find us!" I say, turning to him. He chuckles. "Yeah, maybe being lost is a good thing." He says, examining the shirts.

"That would be fun, like being on the run. I think the movie my mom's working on is about something like that." I say, my mind wandering from surfboards to my mother. I can't remember what the title of her movie was, but I know my mom's character is a girl who's almost always running from the cops and stuff. And with a guy and a dog, too. I can't wait until it's finished and she can come home so we can all watch it together.

"So what's your mom like?" He asks. I turn to him in surprise. "Mom?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah."

"Oh. She's really nice. She's always there for us, and she's really cool too. She always watches movies with us and anime with Ky and me, even if she doesn't like it. But she usually does. And she's really pretty. All the dads are always all over her. It's actually kinda funny." I tell him, smiling to myself as I do. I hold up my wrist so I can see the charm she gave me for my fifth birthday. I've worn it ever since. It's a small gold guitar with silver strings.

"Seems pretty cool." He says. He walks over to me. "See anything you like?" He asks. I shrug. "Not really. You wanna go somewhere else?" I suggest, letting my hand fall again.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He says. We walk out of the shop and down the street. Suddenly, a familiar blonde blur catches my eye.

"Hey, you wanna stay lost?" I ask, turning to Hikaru. He turns to me, confused. I smile and drag him into the nearest shop. We hide behind a pair of mannequins.

"Why are we hiding?" He asks. I gesture to the window the mannequins are behind. He peeks out from behind the shoulder of his just in time to see the host club and my friends walk by, Molly leading them with a pointing finger.

"Ah. I see." He says. I smile. "This could be really fun, actually." I say. I examine the store we stepped into. It seems to be one of those stores that every trendy teenage girl knows about, where everything is more expensive then their own houses are. I quickly grab Hikaru's hand and lead him out of the shop and the opposite direction of where our friends went.

"Hey! Since they're not there anymore, wanna head back to the beach?" I ask. He smiles. "Sure. As long as you don't turn red as a tomato when I take my shirt off." He says. I punch his shoulder as he grins at me.

"Shut up!" I say, causing him to laugh. I cross my arms and turn away to hide my reddened cheeks. After a few seconds, Hikaru's hand reaches across me to grab mine. I turn to him to see him smiling, not an evil smirk but a kinder smile.

"I was just joking. And this could be really fun, just the two of us. So don't make it not." He says. I can't help but smile back.

When we get to the beach, we walk extra far down so if the others do come back down the beach, they won't find us immediately. Of course, I go into the water first so I won't get all embarrassed when Hikaru takes his shirt off. While I wait for him, I look down at my own bathing suit. It's a red top with a white and red striped bottom, my usual colors. Before my mind can eventually wander to my fanfiction story I was writing earlier, somebody splashes me from behind, getting me soaked.

"Hikaru! What the hell?" I shout, stand up and giving the usual reaction anyone gives after being splashed, holding arms out stiffly and mouth hanging open with eyes half closed. He laughs.

"You shouldn't have turned your back!" He retorts as I recover and run at him. I place my hands on his shoulders and push down in an effort to dunk him. He resists for a bit, but then gives in and drops underwater. I laugh and wait for him to resurface. When he does, his hands wrap around my stomach. I gasp as he shoots up and throws me over his shoulders.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN IDIOT!" I shout, pounding on his back. He laughs and shakes the water out of his hair. "If you say so!"

He throws me into the water just as I realize what's going on. I push off the bottom and shoot back up. I run my hand through my white hair and feel the sea water screwing up the softness of it. I sigh and flip my head upside down so I can pull it into a ponytail.

"Meanie..." I mutter as I stand back up straight. He chuckles again. "Who, me?" He says with a smirk. I frown.

"Yes, you..." I say. He takes a quick step towards me and wraps his arms around his stomach. Before I can say anything, he's already tickling me so much I can't breath.

"AAAAH! CUT... AHAHAHAHA! IT... OUT... AHAHAHAAHAHA!" I say through my laughter. He presses his cheek against mine and I feel him smile evilly. I would blush, but my cheeks are already flustered from laughing so much. Right as he moves his cheek against mine, I accidentally turn my head sideways and face him. And in case you're in idiot, you know what that means.

Our.

Lips.

TOUCH.

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAAAA! Y'ALL PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW, DON'T YOU? I'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST THREE WEEKS, AND NOW I COME BACK WITH A CLIFFHANGER! KYAHAHAA!**

**Anyway, I'm SOOO sorry for being gone so long! I missed y'all sooo much! I haven't gotten to a computer in forever! I wrote this while doing a project on Edgar Allan Poe. Y'all are lucky I got my rents to give the webbernets back so I could research. And, I have really good news!**

**GINGER AND MEM ARE BAAACK!**

**Yes, you read right! I've already given details of the third story to both Memory and Katsumi, so of course I have to continue it. I probably won't until I get the chance to get on the computer more often, just so that I won't have to disappear in the middle of THREE stories. And updates for Most Wanted are coming as soon as my teacher gives me my nook back! Apparently, we're not alowwed to play Slender in school. XD**

**Read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: LOL, your comments! I love alla y'all so much, you make me laugh so hard I hurt myself. No, seriously, like I just scratched my cheek. Teehee, I have long fingernails...**

**So I decided, since it kinda fit, to use song titles as chapter titles from now on. Anyone who can guess what the song is gets a cookie! x3 GOOOD LUUUUUCK!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Where the Lines Overlap**

I stare into his golden eyes. **(****An: Are they golden? I searched up pictures and I couldn't tell...)** He stares back. I glance downwards to see our mouths still pressed together. We stand there for what seems like forever, him standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my middle, our heads turned so our lips can touch.

We jump away from each other with a small yelp, facing in different directions. My hand hovers over my mouth in shock. It's like I can still feel his arms on my stomach, as well as his lips on mine.

After a few seconds, I get curious. I slowly turn around to face him, and am surprised to see him doing the same. Both of us quickly turn back away from each other.

"Hey, umm... do you want to... go back to shore? Or whatever?" Hikaru says after a while. I stand up straight and suck in a breath.

"Yeah! Sure!" I say, turning around and giving a small smile. He nods and we walk back towards the beach, an awkward silence lingering between us.

I wrap myself in a towel and sit down in my beach chair. Hikaru does the same. After a bit of silence, I start to get a bit tired. Which always happens after I go swimming.

I lie down and close my eyes. It's not like Hikaru's gonna say anything anyway.

* * *

I yawn and rub my eyes. It takes me a few seconds to realize that there's an arm around me.

I gasp and flip over to see Hikaru, his eyes closed. He's so close I can smell his breath. It smells like strawberries.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?!" I say, pushing him away from me. But he won't budge. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"I see you're finally awake?" He says. I frown and squirm to try to get him off of me, but it doesn't work.

"What are you _doing?!" _I say. He laughs. "You looked cold. So I came to warm you up." He says. I freeze.

"Wait, say something again..." I say, looking him straight in the eye.

"I said I wanted to warm you-"

"Aha!" I say, pointing at him. Because we're so close, my finger brushes the end of his nose. He looks at it, his eyes slightly crossed.

"What?" He asks, looking back up at me. I smile.

"Nice try, Kaoru. But where's the real Hikaru?" I ask. He smiles back at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." e says. I push his arm off of me and sit up.

"No, you're Kaoru. I'm a musician. My hearing is my strongest sense. I can tell the difference in your voices. Hikaru's voice is slightly deeper and... how do I say it... proper? I guess? But yours is higher and a bit scratchy." I explain.

"You're smarter than I thought." He laughs. He sits up straight and gestures behind him, to the other beach chair, where his brother is sleeping like I was, but on his stomach with his arm hanging over the side, his fingertips brushing the sand.

"So why were you pretending to be him?" I ask. He stands up and points to the bushes in between the beach and the road. I hear a rustling just as he does.

I sigh and walk over to the bush.

"TAMAKI SUOU, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT!" I yell, kicking the bush as hard as I can with a bare foot.

"OWWW!" The bush howls in pain. Tamaki jumps up and holds his shin, bouncing on one foot.

"Why?!" I say, my hands on my hips.

"I WANTED T SEE HOW YOU'D REACT!" He said. I frown.

"WHy are you such an idiot?" I say, turning around and clutching my head in frustration. He returns to standing on two feet.

"What's going on...?" Hikaru says lazily, sitting up and scratching his head.

"Whatever. I'm going home." I say. I grab my towel and flip flops and start to head back to the car, where Ky is probably either sleeping or playing something on his DS.

**AN: Okay, so I kinda ran out of ideas. Big deal. But At least I got it posted, right? Well, I have to go now, I have a lacrosse game. Read and review, plzz!**

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okey dokey lokey, time for update! I started writing the second I got back from the lax game. Meaning I'm hot and sweaty and I think I might've sprained my wrist. Might've.**

**Anyhoo, I don't think you want to hear about my game, so on with the chappy! Little time skip here, just because I'm mind blanking at the moment. ENJOOOOYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Grow Up**

Crap... crapcrapcrapcraaap...

Why me? Why?!

Of course they had to meddle. That just figures, after our little "kiss," they decide to send us out on a date. I wouldn't be surprised if they were tailing us right now.

In case you're confused, I'll elaborate a little. So basically, the awkwardness from the other day has been taken, stuck into a calculator, multiplied fifty times, and theme put right smack between Hikaru and I. He isn't saying anything, but that's to be expected since he was forced to ask me out on a date. Of course, I said yes because it sounded fun, but then he explained to me the reason why. I didn't want to turn him down and make him feel bad, so I went along with it. But now I know that was a bad idea.

At the moment, Hikaru is walking next to me, but he has his hands in his pockets and his headphones over his ears. I sigh. I actually tried to put myself together today, too. I'm wearing white shorts with a red over-the-shoulder shirt, with a music note on it. I have on white converse and red socks, too. And this is getting dressed up for my standards, usually I'd just go out in sweats.

"So..." I mutter. Hikaru turns to me.

"Umm... what are you listening to?" I ask. He takes his headphones off his ears and hangs them around his neck.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say. He reaches for his headphones again.

"Wait! I mean, Please don't put those on again?" I say, holding my hand out. He hangs them back around his neck.

"So... umm," I say. 'So' is the only word I can think to say.

"Ky told me about something. Is it okay if I ask you about it?" He says. I smile and nod, thankful for the conversation starter.

"Yup! Go ahead!" I say. He takes a deep breath and turns to me, like he's about to say something important.

"What happened to your dad?"

I stop breathing for a few seconds. Where the hell did this come from? This isn't the right time to ask! If he was going to ask, he has to wait until something else happened. It's way too sudden.

Albie, stop! Have you gone mad?! This isn't some fairy tale! Things aren't perfectly paced! And if I wasn't suffering from INSANITY I would know that that question should have never been asked!

"Wh-whadaya mean?" I say, still dazed from his question. He smiles.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He says. He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Hikaru," I start, but he leans in with his eyes closed and kisses me. I keep my eyes wide open, though. _What the hell is going on?! That was totally out of no where! He asks me about my dad and then just KISSES me out of the blue?!_

"Sorry about that." He says when he pulls away. He leads me farther down the sidewalk, but in the opposite direction we were just going.

"What was that?!" I ask, saying out loud what has been running through my head this whole time.

"I had to get Tamaki and the others off our tail. That was the only thing I could think of to get you shocked like that, so you wouldn't freak out and push me away." He explains. I frown.

"You could have told me what you were doing! I would have played along!" I say. He looks at me with a small smirk.

"No offense, but you're a terrible actress." he says. I frown. "Whatever."

"So what do you want to do?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know any good places. You decide." I tell him. He has to think for a bit.

"How about we head over to the park?" he suggests. I nod. "Sounds good to me." I say. He and I walk down the street and over to the park, me lagging a bit behind.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you earlier, I was just thinking on my feet." He says. I shake my head and sit down next to him on the park bench. He has his arms rested on the back of the bench in a way that it seems like he has his arm around my shoulders.

"It's fine. It's not like I wanted Tamaki on our tail anyway." I say. He nods.

"I'll apologize in advance for this, but what actually happened with your dad?" he asks. I suck in a breath.

"I... I'm sorry... I can't tell you..." I say silently, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Why? Is it bad?" he asks. I squeeze my eyes shut and grip my knees.

"Very." I respond. He leans forward so his head is in front of my face.

"You really can tell me." he says. I shake my head.

"No, I can't..." I repeat. He places his hands on my shoulders.

"Albie, I promise-"

"I said no, Hikaru! Just leave it at that!" I say, standing up and clenching my fists.

"I swear that if I could tell you, I would, but I really can't!" I say. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"If it's okay with you then I'd like to go home now." I say. He nods and stands up next to me. We walk home in silence.

**AN: Aaarrgh, it seems like the only thing I can manage is bad endings! I feel like I haven't done a good, happy, cheerful ending in forever! I just hope you guys don't mind, I've been trying to fit in as many posts as I can. I haven't had time to read anything due to time restraints and lack of Internet access, and it's killing me because I haven't gotten caught up on any of my fave fanfics. But I know I'll read another one day! One day... one day... =v=**

**Anyhoo, read and review please! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: okay so I've officially decided I don't like where this story is going. It just doesn't seem like an outran fanfic anymore. So I'm gonna delete a couple chapters and start from there. IF YOU GUYS ARE MAD THEN SUCK IT UP ITS MY STORY I DO WHAT I WANT**

**TEEHEE**

**Sorry that was an inside joke that none of you will get. ANYWAY IT'S STORY TIME BITCHES SO LISTEN UP.**

**Chapter 17: Grow Up**

Crap... crapcrapcrapcraaap...

Why me? Why?!

Of course they had to meddle. That just figures, after our little "kiss," they decide to send us out on a date. I wouldn't be surprised if they were tailing us right now.

In case you're confused, I'll elaborate a little. So basically, the awkwardness from the other day has been taken, stuck into a calculator, multiplied fifty times, and then stuck right smack between Hikaru and I. He isn't saying anything, but that's to be expected since he was forced to ask me out on a date. Of course, I said yes because it sounded fun, but then he explained to me the reason why. I didn't want to turn him down and make him feel bad, so I went along with it. But now I know that was a bad idea.

At the moment, Hikaru is walking next to me, but he has his hands in his pockets and his headphones over his ears. I sigh. I actually tried to put myself together today, too. I'm wearing white shorts with a red over-the-shoulder shirt, with a music note on it. I have on white converse and red socks, too. And this is getting dressed up for my standards, usually I'd just go out in sweats.

"So..." I mutter. Hikaru turns to me.

"Umm... what are you listening to?" I ask. He takes his headphones off his ears and hangs them around his neck.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say. He reaches for his headphones again.

"Wait! I mean, Please don't put those on again?" I say, holding my hand out. He hangs them back around his neck.

"So... umm," I say. 'So' is the only word I can think to say.

"Ky told me about something. Is it okay if I ask you about it?" He says. I smile and nod, thankful for the conversation starter.

"Yup! Go ahead!" I say. He takes a deep breath and turns to me, like he's about to say something important.

"What happened to your dad?"

I stop breathing for a few seconds. Where the hell did this come from? This isn't the right time to ask! If he was going to ask, he has to wait until something else happened. It's way too sudden.

Albie, stop! Have you gone mad?! This isn't some fairy tale! Things aren't perfectly paced! And if I wasn't suffering from INSANITY I would know that that question should have never been asked!

"Wh-whadaya mean?" I say, still dazed from his question. He smiles.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He says. He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Hikaru," I start, but he leans in with his eyes closed and kisses me. I keep my eyes wide open, though. What the hell is going on?! That was totally out of no where! He asks me about my dad and then just KISSES me out of the blue?!

"Sorry about that." He says when he pulls away. He leads me farther down the sidewalk, but in the opposite direction we were just going.

"What was that?!" I ask, saying out loud what has been running through my head this whole time.

"I had to get Tamaki and the others off our tail. That was the only thing I could think of to get you shocked like that, so you wouldn't freak out and push me away." He explains. I frown.

"You could have told me what you were doing! I would have played along!" I say. He looks at me with a small smirk.

"No offense, but you're a terrible actress." he says. I frown. "Whatever."

"So what do you want to do?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know any good places. You decide." I tell him. He has to think for a bit.

"How about we head over to the park?" he suggests. I nod. "Sounds good to me." I say. He and I walk down the street and over to the park, me lagging a bit behind.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you earlier, I was just thinking on my feet." He says. I shake my head and sit down next to him on the park bench. He has his arms rested on the back of the bench in a way that it seems like he has his arm around my shoulders.

"It's fine. It's not like I wanted Tamaki on our tail anyway." I say. He nods.

"I'll apologize in advance for this, but what actually happened with your dad?" he asks. I suck in a breath.

Can I tell him? I mean... I guess he seems trustworthy enough...

Ha! What am I thinking? Hikaru? Trustworthy? That's a laugh. If I were talking to Kaoru, it'd be a different story...

I sneak a glance at him. He's staring straight at me.

I blush an quickly turn back away, biting my bottom lip while beads if sweat start to form on my forehead. NOT a good idea...

I take a deep breath. I can trust him. I know I can.

"My dad... He left me an my family a couple years back." I say finally.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." He says. I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it, it's not you're fault. He was kind of a drunk, so every time he came home from drinking he would get in this mood where he would abuse mom and the rest if us. Mostly mom. Only us when we made him angry. So then one night my mom caught him cheating when she came home from work early and it jut kind of pushed it over the edge. But edits she could do anything about it he just grabbed the other woman and dragged her out of the house. We never saw him again." I explain. Hikaru stares at me, as if he doesn't know what to do.

"Anyway, why don't we go to that arcade in town? I noticed it on our way here." I say, quickly changing the heavy mood. He blinks, but then shakes his head and nods.

"Um, yeah. That sounds great!" He says, plastering on a fake smile. I give an irritatingly cheesy giggle and stand up.

"Well what are you waiting for, silly? Lets go already!" I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him off down the sidewalk.

**AN: ALRIGHT so here ya go. Still kinda messed up, but not as messed up as it was. YAY I'M GONNA GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW HAHAHAHAH BYEEEE BITCHESSSS**

**-TRG**


End file.
